Forbidden Fruit
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Begins with Regina and Graham's late night rendezvous and discovering that Emma is interested in women. Suddenly curious about Henry's birth mother Regina wants to get to know the mysterious blonde who keeps getting in her way. Emma who wants to spend time with Henry at first, soon has another reason to want to pay daily visits to 108 Mifflin Street
1. The Rabbit Hole

Sheriff Graham Humbert collapsed down onto the shared mattress, now both of them were satisfied with their rendezvous.

"It seems I needed that little pick me up" Regina clutched the white cotton bed sheet around her chest, turning and facing her lover.

"Glad to be of service" Graham panted, trying to regain his breathing.

As per usual, Regina didn't take long to recover and quickly found her clothing and began to dress again.

"As fun as this was I haven't got long until Henry finishes school"

"Works for me I told Emma I'd swing by and catch a drink with her tonight." At this Regina paused and slowly turned to him. He noticed the sudden change of behaviour.

"Emma?"

"Something wrong?" He asked still sprawled out on the bed.

"The two of you are certainly spending a lot of time together lately" Regina observed.

"Yeah well Sheriff and Deputies generally do tend to spend time together."

"I can appreciate professionalism, but late night drinks at The Rabbit Hole?"

"We hang out after work too so what?" He shrugged.

"So, do I need to be concerned?" She asked tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

"What are you implying?" He sighed.

"I'm not implying anything I'm merely wondering whether there's anything more going on between the two of you." Regina wasn't jealous. That wasn't it. She merely didn't like others claiming what was hers.

At this Graham shook his head and chuckled.

"Emma? Really?"

"She's the new mysterious pretty blonde in town, why not?" She checked the mirror, finally fully dressed in her iconic black dress and killer heels combo and turned waiting for a response.

"You're right she is very pretty and funny and also a little bit gay" He suppressed a smile, waiting for her reaction to this new bit of juicy gossip.

"Oh" Regina genuinely surprised didn't know how to respond.

"So I don't think you need to be getting jealous"

"I wasn't getting jealous. I just wondered whether she had plans of stealing something else from me"

"Are you growing fond of me Madame Mayor?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She grabbed her coat and with one final glance in the mirror, satisfied, she turned and made her way to the exit.

"Same time Friday?" She called over her shoulder, not waiting for an answer, as it wasn't really a question. She called the shots in the relationship. If that's what you wanted to call it.

Graham opened his mouth to respond and before he could answer the door snapped shut behind her, leaving him with just a sheet wrapped around him.

* * *

She was running late. Work had overran later than expected and now all she wanted was to unwind with an ice cold beer. The noise from the conversations from the intoxicated customers and clink of glasses filled the room. Leroy, the town drunk, at his usual spot at the bar. For a newcomer to the town, even Emma knew this. She did a quick scan and was waved over by Graham sat at the bar. She waved back and made her way to sit beside him on the bar stool.

"Hey sorry I'm late"

"No problem. You could have called me if you needed a hand"

"No need, just finishing up some paperwork and such" She wiggled out of her trademark red leather jacket and ordered herself a beer.

"Well if you ever need a hand. I'm used to the workload. Remember I had to do it all before you came along to help out."

"I'm happy to. Anyway cheers" She held out her bottle and he clinked his own with hers and took a swig.

"Cheers"

"So how was your day?" Emma asked, interested.

"Um nothing much. I had to go do that thing after my lunch break"

"I wasn't sure whether to expect you back is all."

"Nope, I had it all under control"

"Right" She nodded. There was a few beats of silence and Graham judged whether he could tell her the truth. A couple of drinks in him and apparently he could.

"I suppose you're beginning to suspect why I'm disappearing every couple of weeks with terrible excuses." Graham nudged her.

"I'm not going to pry, but I have wondered"

"I can tell you because that's what Sheriff and his deputy do right? Tell each other things"

"Sure. I'm good at keeping secrets if it is one" At this she made herself comfy in her seat as she waited for him to continue.

"You'll probably find out sooner rather than later to be honest, being good at your job and all." He paused and then suddenly became a bit nervous to tell her.

"Spit it out" She laughed.

"I've been seeing a woman"

"Knew it!" Emma shrieked. He shushed her little outburst and checked to see if anyone else was listening in.

"I've been seeing her for - well a while I guess. But lately I -I don't know how I feel, I just know I'm not 'feeling' all too much"

"You having trouble?" She glanced down at his crotch, presuming this was what he meant.

"No it's nothing like that. It's just sex, meaningless sex. We meet up, barely talk and hook up and then one of us takes off as soon as it's over. There's just no intimacy"

"And you're complaining why? Some guys would kill for an arrangement like that."

"I don't know. Maybe it's just me. I just I'm not feeling any connection there at all."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"I've not asked her. We don't really talk." He muttered and earned a cheeky wink from Emma.

"Well end it then if you're not feeling it. She'll understand. And who may I ask is the lucky girl? Do I know her?" She asked necking the last of her first bottle of beer.

"Regina." He whispered. Emma choked on her drink and coughed a couple of times.

"Are you shitting me? The mayor?" Emma exclaimed. She had pictured a young petite twenty something ditzy blonde not the terrifying, domineering yet strangely alluring Madame Mayor Mills!

"Keep your voice down. She'd kill me if word got out."

"Sorry. I was expecting anyone but her" Emma struggled for words.

"She's just so -"

"Scary?" He helped her out. They both laughed at this and relaxed a bit more now it was at least out in the open.

"You could say that. I mean I've had the worst of it since coming here, with Henry and everything. Just be careful. She's bad enough to me and I'm not even sleeping with her."

"I'll sleep with one eye open." He joked.

After a few beats, taking time for her to adjust to the notion, she had to ask.

"Does Henry know about this?" She screwed up her face, anticipating the answer.

"God no. No Henry knows nothing about it, she makes sure of that."

"Has she had many ... suitors?"

Graham scoffed at the choice of words.

"I think it's just always been me, as long as I can remember."

"So no father figure for Henry?"

"Nope. Just always been him and Regina."

Emma suddenly became quiet at this and fiddled with the now empty glass bottle in her hands.

"Is she a good mother?" She asked quietly.

Graham reached out and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, if there's one thing other than running this town Regina can do, it's raising that boy." Emma smiled faintly.

"And she makes a mean lasagna" He smacked his lips together.

"Well I don't think I'm getting an invite for dinner anytime soon. I have truly pissed that woman off."

"I speak highly of you."

"Don't add fuel to the fire"

"I can't resist it makes her squirm hearing good things about you."

"You're terrible."

They spoke like this for a couple more drinks until the bar began to slowly clear out. Graham did the gentlemanly thing and escorted Emma home, seeing as though she'd had too many to drive home. When really it was probably Graham who needed to be escorted home.

"See you at work tomorrow." He chimed. Emma yawned and made her way up the path to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Bright and early Sheriff. Whatever you do, no late night speed dial to you know who" She warned, but with a smirk.

"Got it" He smirked back and waved her goodnight before heading back home himself.


	2. I Do Hope You Like Apples

The next day Graham was riding out his hangover from the drinks the night before. He was nevertheless on time for work and even brought Emma coffee. He dragged his feet behind him and dumped it on the desk she was sat at.

"I'm surprised you managed to find Granny's so early." She teased taking the coffee cup.

"You and me both." He groaned at his cloudy head, earning a giggle from Emma.

"You only had an extra one than I did." She exclaimed.

"Two. I had one before you showed up." He raised two fingers, to show how many.

"I'll let you off this time then."

"Go easy on me today please" He pleaded, standing over her; just wanting an easy normal day at work.

"I'm making no promises."

With no time to respond, the sound of clanking heels on the tiled floor came to an abrupt halt and who else would be stood there than the Mayor herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" She cocked an arched eyebrow at their close proximity. Graham edged away from Emma, knowing how Regina would interpret their little relationship.

"Not at all. Just getting some much needed caffeine before a long day of work." Emma lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. Regina hummed a non verbal response watching her for a few seconds before turning to Graham.

"Sheriff, a word?" She gestured to a quieter space away from Emma.

Graham sheepishly followed, never able to deny her.

"I found Leroy asleep on the park bench at the end of the street again. Drunk as ever."

"He was at the Rabbit Hole last night. I should have made sure he got back ok."

"Go sort it." She commanded. Ever her servant, he sighed and grabbed his keys. Turning to Emma he told her where he was going.

"Need a hand?" She asked back.

"You stay here. I'll be back in 20." At this he left the two women alone. Emma was surprised she didn't leave with him and to fill the awkward silence asked if there was anything she could help her with. The brunette made her way over to her and scanned the room in the process.

"You and Graham are spending a lot of time together." She stopped right by Emma's desk and lifted up papers being nosy.

"It's quite difficult to avoid each other working in the same office and all." She answered sarcastically. Regina poised herself on the edge of the desk, making herself comfy.

"Graham and I spend a lot of time together too and he told me all about your dates after work." She spoke softly.

"They're really not dates I can assure you. Whatever Graham and you have going is fine with me. I'm really not going to get in the way. He's not my type."

"He's a handsome man Miss Swan, maybe not now, but he may become your 'type'."

"Well as long as he still has a penis, I can assure you, he won't be." Emma let out a quiet chuckle at how blunt she had made it.

"You like women?" Regina came right out and asked it. Wanting to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"For quite some time yes." Emma glanced her up and down. Now her mind was on the subject she couldn't help but take in the sight of the sultry woman before her. Hoping she hadn't noticed she quickly reposed herself.

"Since you and Henry's father?" She was genuinely intrigued. It took her a moment to respond, it all of a sudden felt like she was being interrogated.

"If you must know, yes since then." Emma leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. If she wanted to come across intimidating back, it was not matching the so skilled at it Mayor. Who at this precise moment was looking at Emma for a little too long.

"I see." They locked eyes and either one refused to back down with the sudden change of dynamic between them. Realising this was quite enough for one day, Regina forced a big smile and stood up.

"Well as much as I'd love to stop and pick your brain some more I better get going. Duty calls."

"Any other questions about me, feel free to send a fax." One last sarcastic response. As she saw herself out, her back to her, she couldn't help but smile at her fire. It had been a while since someone hadn't cowered at her feet. Instead she was fighting back even if it was the smallest of ways so far. She expected this was going to be what their relationship would be based on. Nipping at each other until finally someone breaks.

"I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

A week had passed and Emma felt like she was finally settling in. The new town, the new job even spending time with Henry, which wasn't as much as she'd like, but she took what she got. Granted Regina was very protective of her son and she had every right to be. But Emma fought for what she deemed important in her life. She hadn't had a family before. Sure she hopped from one foster family to the next, but nothing that lasted any more than a few months. Nowhere where she truly felt at home. It had been less than a month and strangely this town was beginning to feel just like everything she'd hoped it would be. She had no desire to move on this time, no matter how scared and insecure she got. She had Henry to think about now. There was no running away this time. She had given birth to him, the same blood ran through his veins and she refused to back down just because the possessive Mayor Mills said so. Although tonight it would appear she didn't have to stand up to her.

The fax machine sprung to life and beeped alerting Emma. Casually picking the paper up, nothing out of the ordinary she was surprised to see it was addressed from Regina, it read:

 _'Miss Swan,_

 _I have conjured up a few more questions I would like answering, if you care to oblige. Henry has requested your company for dinner tonight and there's so much I still don't know about his birth mother. I have yet to find someone who can't resist my homemade lasagna._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mayor Mills.'_

There was no RSVP, no option for her to decline the offer. She wasn't giving her a choice in the matter. In all fairness, maybe Regina knew she wouldn't turn down the chance to have a normal meal with her son. Well normal may be an understatement if Regina was in the mix too. She knew she was going to be interrogated again, but maybe in front of Henry, she would be civil.

* * *

Emma parked her yellow bug outside 108 Mifflin Street at precisely 7pm. She gathered this was a reasonable time, considering the fax stated 'dinner' instead of a specific time. Suddenly a bit nervous, she checked her reflection in the mirror and once happy enough with the sight grabbed the bottle of wine she decided would be best to bring and locked the car door.

She rapped at the door and as if he had been waiting like a patient little puppy for his owner to come home an excited Henry flung open the door.

"Emma you're here!" He smiled the biggest smile and Emma instantly warmed at how genuine his excitement at her being here was.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" She ruffled his hair is he beamed up at her.

"Good. This is a perfect strategy you've got planned for you know Operation Cobra." He whispered the last bit just in case the Evil Queen was listening in.

"Actually this was all your mom's idea."

"Really?" At this he screwed up his face thinking.

"We should play close attention then, just in case. She might have something up her sleeve."

"I think we're safe tonight." She humoured him.

Still stood in the doorway, Regina's voice shouted from what must have been the dining room.

"Henry have you let her in yet? It's rude to keep a guest outside."

"Sorry mom." He yelled back. He stepped aside for Emma to get past and shut the door behind her.

"May I take your coat?" He asked suddenly formal.

"Thanks." She laughed and wiggled out of a black leather jacket. Thankfully she had time to swing back to the apartment to change after work and decided upon a simple white blouse and black skinny jeans look.

"Mom's in the kitchen." Henry led her through to the dining room where everything was set out neatly on the table. The smell of the food cooking engulfed the dining room. Emma breathed in the scent and savoured it. It had been a while since someone had cooked for her. Since the recent work load, it was rare these days to eat with Mary Margaret anymore. It was quite often the case that she would grab a grilled cheese from Granny's and that would be sufficient enough for a non fussy eater such as herself. All the same it sure was nice to be treated to a sit down fresh meal.

"There you are I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show." Regina came in sporting a white clean apron over a flattering blouse and skirt combo.

"Sorry I should have faxed back." She paused a minute before offering the bottle of wine.

"Here. I thought wine was a safe choice."

"Thank you. I do enjoy a glass of red wine. Would you care for a glass?" Again Regina didn't leave much time for her to respond, it was like everything with her was not up for discussion. What she says goes.

"Sure." She responded better late then never. Regina had already fetched the two glasses of wine already set on the table and poured a generous amount.

"Henry what would you like to drink with dinner?"

"Juice please."

"It will be ready soon why don't you go wash your hands." With this he ran off to the washroom.

Regina gave Emma her glass of red wine.

"Thanks." She took a swig and gulped, trying her best to think of something to say; a topic for discussion. Before she could, the oven dinged ready and Regina excused herself attending the food in the kitchen.

"Do you need a hand?" Emma called after her.

"No, you just sit."

Emma did. Without thinking about it she sat at the closest seat available at the head of the table.

"It smells great by the way."

"Hopefully you will agree it tastes as good as it smells." Regina called back from the next room.

"I'm sure it will. I've only been here several weeks and I've already heard about your lasagne."

"I'm flattered, who told you that?"

Emma winced not really wanting to bring him into it again, but she guessed that was her own doing.

"Graham." The clinking of the plates and dishing out the meal stopped as Regina paused.

"So the two of you go to The Rabbit Hole to talk about my cooking?" Thank God they were in two separate rooms, unable to look at each other. Emma suddenly felt a bit flushed, desperate to avoid where this conversation was going. At this rate she would ask why they were talking about Regina in the first place and surely she wouldn't be happy with Graham for telling Emma about their hook ups.

"It came up one time. You being Mayor and all, your name is mentioned on occasion. You know with work." Nice save she thought. It seemed to have worked as Regina began dishing out the meal again.

"I'm sure you don't want to talk about work on your night off."

"Well I do have those questions you want answering to handle first."

"Indeed."

At this point Henry returned from the washroom and his eyes widened at the sight of Emma sat in Regina's spot.

"That's her spot. Move." He seethed through his teeth.

Emma confused by the horror etched on his face, stood to move places, but it was too late. In walked Regina with two dishes in her hands.

"I didn't realise this was your spot. I'll move h-" She was cut off.

"You're the guest Emma, sit where you are." Emma awkwardly sat back down where she already was and glanced at Henry who was surprised his mother hadn't ordered her to sit outside on the porch for making such a foolish mistake.

Maybe Emma was having an effect on everyone around town including his mother, he thought. He was still suspicious however. He was used to them both arguing and throwing snide remarks at each other. In a lot of ways he was more worried with this sudden change of behaviour. For Operation Cobra, he would keep a close eye on matters tonight.

"I'll be right back with the garlic bread." As soon as the kitchen door shut behind her, Henry whispered dramatically to Emma.

"We need to discuss anything but my story book tonight. Ask her lots of questions but nothing to raise any suspicion."

"Got it." She whispered back miming his over the top nature.

"Here we are. Henry your juice. I hope everyone's hungry." Henry enthusiastically nodded and Emma restrained herself from digging right in. Once Regina was sat down and had placed her napkin on her lap she announced everyone to tuck in.

Emma grabbed a slice of freshly baked garlic bread which smelled divine and dabbed it in the sauce, eating away happily.

"Looks and tastes great. I can't cook to save my life." Emma spoke with her mouth full. Regina graciously put some food on her fork and took her time, the complete opposite to her son's and Emma's eating habits.

"I'm sure that's not true. Everyone can cook if they put a bit of passion into it."

"Mum's really good at baking. My favourite is apple pie and she-" He cut off realising that she had indeed made it for this evening. The sudden thought of maybe that was her plan to poison Snow White's daughter with an apple pie made him go silent.

"-baked it tonight. But you don't have to have any if you don't want to Emma."

"There's plenty to go around Henry. You can't have it all to yourself." Regina thinking he didn't want to share. Emma winked at him, to confirm she had understood humoured him once again.

"Sounds delicious."

"I gathered a meal with all of us together would be a pleasant idea. Seeing as though you and Henry see so much of each other regardless." There was a hint of disapproval in her choice of words, but was addressed polite enough.

"He's a special kid. You certainly raised him well." Emma said honestly. Regina softened at the compliment and looked across the table at Henry and smiled. The well behaved boy he was smiled back before stuffing his face and made a mess at the same time.

"It was the happiest memory I have meeting him for the first time. His little hand grabbed hold of my fingers and he stayed like that for a long time." Emma smiled a small smile. She wasn't sure whether this was typical Regina behaviour, purposefully trying to make her feel bad about her decision for giving him up or whether she was just opening up to her. Good intention or not it made her chest sting for what she got to experience and she herself could have had. Deep down she had longed for something so simple as a mother and son bond, but if she had kept him, things wouldn't have been so simple. Regina had it all, she had stability, safety to offer him, food on the clock every night, to spoil him, indulge him. She wouldn't have been able to do all those things. Certainly not locked away in prison.

Shaking the idea out of her head, she spoke before her head could regret asking.

"Do you have any baby photos?"

"Of course dear." Of course she had photos she probably had them framed in every room of the house.

"I'd love to see them sometime."

"Mummm." Henry whined embarrassed at bringing them out.

"Your birth mother wants to see you growing up Henry, there's no harm in that."

"I thought this was to ask Emma questions anyway." He huffed.

"Oh she's not getting away that easily." Regina smirked at Emma. Emma dabbed her mouth with the napkin waiting for them to unleash their mass of questions.

"Ask away. There's not much to tell."

"I'm sure that's not true. Why don't you start from the beginning. Where did you grow up?"

"Boston mainly. Moved to Tallahassee when I was old enough to leave the foster system, but you already know that." She glanced at Regina who had made Sydney Glass dig up some background checks when she first appeared in town. She curtly nodded her head as she resumed eating her dinner, letting her continue.

"I became a bails bonds person without really meaning to. I guess I've been looking for my family for my whole life, I gathered I might as well start getting paid to do what I'm good at. The new role of deputy goes hand in hand in ways with that."

"Have you got the badge Emma?" Henry bounced in his seat at the idea.

"Yeah of course."

"Can I see?"

"It's not changed much since last time, but sure." She reached in her pocket and handed it over to him.

"Cool." She chuckled at how easily amused he was.

"Keep it safe before I need it back later ok?"

"I will." He ran his fingers over the metallic star and fantasised that one day he would be elected deputy, just like his mum. She was becoming quite the role model for him and Regina grew jealous without wanting to feel that way.

The three of them shared information like this until their plates cleared and their glasses drained.

"Care for another glass Miss Swan?" Regina got to her feet and started stacking the dishes; used to doing everything herself, raising Henry alone.

"I best not I have to drive myself back."

"Some apple pie then?"

At this she caught Henry's eye line, who was shaking his head profusely. Gathering it would stop him from worrying and the fact she was full anyway she politely declined.

"I couldn't eat anymore but thank you."

"Nonsense, there's always room for something sweet." She locked eyes with her as she said this, as if there was some secret hidden meaning behind her words. Emma gulped.

"Maybe something for the road?" Henry relaxed in his chair, happy with this alternative.

"Of course." Regina chirped.

"Here let me help you." Emma reached out to grab some plates but Regina gently pushed her hand back.

"Not at all. As I've said before you're the guest tonight and guests don't clean up."

"You cooked, it's the least I can do." She felt rude not to at least clean up.

"It's no problem."

"Mum before Emma leaves can I show her my room?" He asked excitedly.

"If it's tidy like you promised it was yes."

"Awesome. Come on Emma." Emma followed Henry into the grand hallway, with the spiralled staircase leading up to his bedroom, first door to the right.

The door opened to reveal a normal eleven year old boys room. The walls were decorated with navy blue wallpaper, with lots of pictures on display along with a big mirror above his chest of drawers.

"This is my room. I have loads of cool things in here. This is my bed where I sleep, my bookshelf with all the best stories mum used to read me, my night light that I don't use anymore- only to help read at night-" At this Emma stifled back a smile, not certain how true that was.

"I have lots of comics now mum got me so many for birthdays and stuff." Emma scanned the room and leaned against the doorway just taking it all in.

"I have my walkie talkie right beside my bed should I need to contact you urgently. Some times I have to hide it under my pillow or under my bed from mum." He pointed out.

"This is a pretty sweet pad you got going. What's your favourite thing in here?"

"Well I guess the story book is. But I would miss my X-Men comics just as much if they went missing."

"X-Men. I used to read a couple of them too. Well the same one over and over really. I wasn't as lucky as you when I was growing up I didn't have so much to call my own."

"Mum does love me I know she does but she still is the Evil Queen, no matter what cool things I have." He looked down at his feet.

"Look Henry I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, but I want you to go easy on your mum for me a bit ok? Have you ever seen her behave like an - Evil- or, The Evil Queen?"

"Yes."

"Really?" She asked doubtfully.

"Really. She cooked Snow White's daughter apple pie didn't she?"

"I thought it was your favourite?"

"It is."

"Well do you really think she's going to let us eat the same pie?"

"I suppose you're right. But even if it isn't poisoned this time, it just means we have to be extra careful next time." He warned, suddenly sounding like a much older boy.

"Deal. For now then kid, I'm going to take a slice home and let you get ready for bed."

"Will you tuck me in first? He asked hopefully.

"Uh yeah ok."

"Let me get changed first. I'll be right back." He grabbed some pyjama's out of his chest of drawers and ran to the next room linked off his to get dressed.

Left alone, Emma paid close attention to the little details of the room, the small trinkets and drawing Henry had clearly made over the years. Directly behind his bed stuck to the wall, were pictures such as Little Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk along with Incredible Hulk and his favourite, Spiderman. Emma knew in that moment that the best thing she had done for Henry was giving him away so that he could have all of this. Yes it made her sad to only just become a part of his life, but grateful someone like Regina was able to provide for him. Because even though Henry's elaborate stories couldn't possibly be true, she knew one thing was for sure and that was that Henry was Regina's little prince. She loved him unconditionally and would clearly do anything for him, even if that meant threatening his birth mother.

"I'm ready." He ran over to his bed and jumped underneath the covers. He waited patiently for Emma to come over. She stared blankly not knowing what came next.

"Want me to get the light?"

"You're supposed to tuck me in."

"Ok." Emma amateurishly tucked him in as he laughed at her.

"You've not done this before have you?"

"Don't make fun. I am clueless with this kind of thing. This is more your mum's forte."

"You are my mum."

"You're other one then. The good cook one." They shared a smile.

"Oh here's your badge."

"Thanks. I'll be needing that. So are you officially comfy enough your highness?"

"I'd give the thumbs up but you've tucked me in I don't want to move."

"Loud and clear. Do you need anything before you go to sleep, water maybe?"

"No thanks. I'm really glad you came round tonight and you and mum didn't argue."

"Me too kid. Good night."

"Night mum." At this Emma smiled before dimming the light for him, closing the door behind her she took a minute to compose herself before meeting Regina in the kitchen.

"Knock knock." Emma announced.

Regina was reaching up on her tiptoes to the tall cupboard, searching for a container for the apple pie. It was a bit out of reach and her skirt rode up a bit higher, exposing her thighs. Emma's eyes couldn't help but trail down to the curve of her waist and admire the way the pencil skirt hugged her figure, accentuating all the right areas. Regina felt her eyes burn into the back of her and without needing to even check for confirmation she knew she was checking her out. To really tease her she let out a soft grunt and asked for her help.

"Could you?" She asked over her shoulder. Emma cleared her throat and nodded her head. Making her way over to her, the brunette barely budged an inch for her. With Regina therefore dangerously close, Emma reached up high too and searched for a container. Locking eyes in the process, Emma was relived to grab hold of the correct find a second later. There was something about those piercing eyes, it was like she was reading her mind. Emma felt suddenly uncomfortable, as if she had been caught in a private act.

"Got it."

"My saviour" She spoke huskily, still looking her in the eyes, a soft smile etched on her face. Emma couldn't help but feel that had been intended a bit flirty and she felt a stir in her stomach at these words. Was it the relevance of the word or the way she said it? Either way Emma liked those words escaping her lips and she couldn't help but glance to her lips if only for a second. A second however was all it took for Regina to acknowledge this simple movement.

Snapping back from the daydream forming in the blonde's mind, Regina took the box from her and did what she set out to do. Taking a few steps away to the island counter, she packed the treat especially for the blonde and handed it out looking like a good housewife in that instant. Her smile beamed brightly to her as Emma gratefully took it from her.

"Thanks."

"I do hope you like apples" Emma faltered second judging the situation and then chickening out, she finally cleared her throat and informed her Henry was all tucked in.

"Thank you. He's certainly growing more fond of you."

"He's a good kid. I like spending time with him."

"You see that is one of the reasons I wanted you to come round tonight Miss Swan." Oh no we were on Miss Swan terms again, this never usually ended well.

"Henry is dealing with a lot for a boy his age. You can't just appear in his life and expect it all to come together so fast."

"I don't expect it. At the end of the day he came looking for me if you remember. I am here now and I'm happy for that to take as long as it takes. Just as long as I get to see him every now and then. I get it. He's your kid, but I still have a connection there with him that I can't just ignore."

"And if you remember you asked for a closed adoption." Regina placed a hand on her hip.

"I know. All I'm asking is for me to see him every so often, I'm happy for you to be there too."

"Well aren't I the lucky one?"

"Listen you call the shots here. I'm not asking for joint custody I'm asking to see him when you give it the ok. I think it will be good for him."

"I think so too. Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you here. I'm most certainly not making promises, but I don't seem the harm in doing that on occasion."

"Thank you Regina, really." Regina gave an apprehensive nod. If this didn't end up working in her favour she would stop it altogether. But right now she was becoming the villain Henry saw her as otherwise. She would see how things pan out for now.

"I best be going. Thanks again." Emma smiled.

"Thank you for amusing Henry." With that Emma made her way to the hallway, retrieved her coat from the coat rack as Regina held the door open for her.

"Good night Miss Swan."

"You can call me Emma you know."

"Good night Emma."

"Good night Regina," Then before she knew it she was closing the car door behind her and putting her keys in her revving up the engine and driving away. Finally able to let out the breathe she had been holding back.


	3. Family Tree

Mary Margaret had just drained her favourite beverage, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Something that her and Emma had in common. She had finished moving some things around to accommodate for her now official roommate Emma Swan. Not that Emma had many belongings. In fact a standard cardboard box with a baby blanket and a Newspaper article of the day she was found at the side of the road, was pretty much it. Nevertheless, she had wanted Emma to feel at home and the upstairs level was now officially Emma's space. It was Monday night and like most nights, they were sat huddled on the sofa watching television. That crap quality television, that most people flick past, but no this was captivating stuff for Mary Margaret. Needless to say the pixie haired brunette was more into it then the yawing Deputy. When Emma's phone started buzzing in her pocket, she practically jumped at answering it.

"Hello."

"Evening Miss Swan.

"Hi Regina." She rolled her eyes. Maybe 'Miss Swan' was something that would always be a formality.

"Have I caught you at a bas time?" She asked hearing Mary Margaret yell at the tv.

"No not at all. Just watching television with Mary Margaret." She knew the Mayor didn't care for her son's teacher. Maybe something had happened in the past that caused her dislike.

"How delightful." She muttered. Emma pinched her nose, not knowing how to respond, but she didn't need to because she soon carried on.

"Henry has a school project and he wondered whether you could come over and help him. I realise it's last minute, but the project is due tomorrow and he decides to tell his mother tonight."

"It's no problem. I could be over in 20 minutes?"

"If it's not an inconvenience."

"I'd love to. See you soon."

"Goodbye Emma." Emma listened to the phone line go dead, before declaring to Mary Margaret she had to pop out. She was too invested in the show to ask where. Instead she told her to take a jacket because it would be cold out and started shouting at the tv again. Emma chuckled to herself as she did just that and grabbed a jacket before heading out. She wondered what school project Henry had that his other mother couldn't help with. Maybe Henry pleaded to see her and at last Regina gave in. She did invite her to dinner after all. So small baby steps was maybe what was needed. She agreed that it was an unusual set up they had going. But she would keep working for it. He was a great kid, the best and she wanted to be a part of his life.

Becoming quite the routine, Emma knocked on the door of 108 Muffin Street bang on 7pm. 20 minutes after she received the call, as predicted. Regina would be pleased with the punctuality she merited herself. Especially for the fact she had time to quickly drive past the shops to grab some snacks for them all.

She straightened her back as soon as she heard the sound of heels against the wooden floor, the sound getting louder until it stopped at the door. Regina Mills smiled to greet her and held the door open big enough for her to enter.

"Good evening Emma, come on in."

"Hey. You look nice." Emma blushed admiring her choice of clothes. A slim fitting dark blue dress, with black opaque tights and jet black heels. Something Emma would have trouble walking in a straight line in.

"Why thank you. I've not had time to change after work. Henry told me he had this school project so I've been caught up in that since I got home." She shut the door behind her and reached for her jacket. Emma handed it over for her to hang up in their hallway closet.

"I brought some snacks." She held up a bag of sweet and salted popcorn.

"Have you not eaten? I could whip you up something?"

"I've eaten thanks. I just thought some snacks would be needed, depending on how soon his project gets done."

"Oh that's kind of you." Emma noted not to bring popcorn again.

"Where's he at?"

"Just through here dear." Well 'dear', was quite the improvement she thought to herself. Regina led the way, swaying her hips as she went to the living room. Being a few steps in front of her, Emma couldn't help but begin to admire the choice of clothes once again. She instantly scolded herself, she really had to stop checking out the mother of her son. It was awkward enough as it was, without emotions and crushes becoming a part of it. She paused to contemplate that idea. A crush, is that what this was becoming she though to herself? A crush on the Mayor? No, she was just appreciative of an attractive woman. Even if she was straight, she could have recognised Regina had a certain alluring demeanour.

Pushing the thought to one side for now, she grinned as Henry looked up from his work and exclaimed at her presence.

"Emma! I'm glad you could come and help."

"Sure. Anything for you kid. How's it coming along?"

"Erm it's getting there."

"What you got to do?" Emma sat beside him on the floor, the papers sprawled out around him. Like he had trapped himself in with stationary and papers.

"Nothing overly complicated, but me and Mum needed help from you with this one." He turned the paper so she could see. There are on a large piece of paper was a large tree neatly drawn by Henry himself. The tree had only a few branches on it, but the leaves and apples blossomed around the lack of branches. Henry had written only a few names so far and there at the top was a blank spot beside her name Emma Swan.

"A family tree." She gulped suddenly nervous.

"Can you help?" Henry asked quietly, curious to hear from Emma.

She cleared her throat and looked up to Regina stood leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure." Regina had a look in her eyes, Emma couldn't quite read.

"I'll get you a bowl for your popcorn." Regina piped in.

"So, Mum's helped me so far. See at the top is Cora and Henry, my grandparents."

"Do you see them much?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Nuh huh. They died when Mum was quite young I think."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"That's who I'm named after of course."

"So I'm going to have to address you as Henry Junior from now on?" She nudged him teasing.

"Nooo. Junior makes me sound like a baby. I'm going to be eleven soon you know."

"I know your birthday. October 15th." They shared a smile.

At that Regina cleared her throat and came in with a bowl for the popcorn and a drink for Emma.

"Thanks Regina." She took the drink off her and took a swig, whilst Regina made herself comfortable in the armchair.

"Popcorn anyone?" Regina waved her hand declining. Henry however eagerly dug in.

"Sweet." He noted.

"I like sweet and salted together, you tried it?"

"No."

"Here." Emma got both packets and added them to the bowl. Regina cocked an eyebrow at the notion.

"Mmm that's good. Mom you want to try?"

"No thank you."

"You more of a apple turnover fan Regina?"

"It's my favourite yes. I favour fruit based snacks."

"See that's where we're very different people." She grinned and Regina returned the smile, silently agreeing.

"So. Henry Junior, where were you up to?" Regina asked, catching the end of their conversation.

"Mommm."

"Nice one." Emma laughed.

"As you can see there's not many names." Henry got back to it. Grabbing a handful of popcorn in between sentences.

"Don't talk with you mouth full dear."

"Sorry." He gulped and continued.

"So we have Cora and Henry. Below that we get Mom. She was an only child like me, so no siblings there. And then besides Mom we have you." He paused here. She looked at him and waited for the question, not that she needed to hear it to know what he was going to ask.

"Well there's not a lot I know for sure. My parents whoever they are didn't want me. So no clue there." Henry winked at her so Regina couldn't see at that. Emma pushed the thought of his notion of Snow White and Prince Charming being her parents away and continued.

"I mean I can tell you a little bit about your Dad, if you want to know about him."

"Yes please." He turned to face her and listened intently.

Emma looked at Regina for approval and she nodded.

"Ok, here goes. I err - I met your Dad quite young. I was 17, he was a little older at 24. We met in an unconventional way so to speak. We were both stealing the same car."

"Really!?" Henry exclaimed. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm not proud of it, but we did a lot of things that we shouldn't have. Got into trouble with the police."

"And you ended up in jail." He piped in, knowing where this was going.

"Yes that's right."

"And my Dad did too."

"No he left. I don't know where he went, but I err never saw him again after I was locked up."

"Did he never visit or write to you?"

"Nope. I don't know where he is or what he's doing."

"But you could track him down? That's what you do?"

"I thought about it, but I think it would be difficult for me to see him again." Henry looked almost hurt by that comment.

"But why? Did you not love him?"

"To a degree yes. It was a very long time again and as I said I was very young. I wasn't ready to have a kid and then when I landed myself in jail and he fled I was mad at him. For all we know he's probably in jail."

"I guess that makes sense." Henry bowed his head and fiddled with his pencils, wanting a distraction.

"Is there anything you want to ask about him?" Emma struggled to find the right thing to say.

Henry shook his head, suddenly quiet.

"I'm sure he regrets not sticking around to meet you though kid." She rested her hand on his and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

"Yeah." After a beat, he pulled the paper closer to him and carried on with his work.

"You didn't tell me his name."

"Your Dad's name is Neal Cassidy. That's spelt N,e,a,l, space, c,a, double s,i,d,y." She took her time as he neatly wrote the name alongside her name.

"Well Henry, I'm sure Miss Blanchard will understand that every family tree is different. Some come in big oak trees and some like yours is a little apple tree. Not many branches but sweet in it's own merit." Regina leaned forward in her seat and met his eyes. Henry nodded his head.

"Do you think I should add any more decoration to it?"

"No you've done a terrific job. Good boy." She smiled at him and he returned it.

Emma appreciated the exchange between the two. It was nice to see Regina praise him just after the discussion that had clearly bothered him.

"Can I play video games before I go to bed?"

"We have a guest. Why don't you ask what Emma would like to do."

"Video games is cool with me." She declared enthusiastically.

"Awesome. I have the Xbox hooked up to the TV in the other living room. Follow me." He grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her through. Emma almost tripped over her own feet upon getting up off the floor.

"Easy there." Emma followed him through.

"Now are you just being polite Emma? I'm sure Henry will be just as happy to watch one of his films with you."

"Are you kidding? I love video games. I mean I'm a bit behind on the scene. I'm more of a Sega girl myself."

"I'll pretend I know to what you're referring to."

"Sega mega drive was the console that was around in the 80's. Technology has got a lot better since then I see." Emma frowned examining the controller Henry shoved in her lap.

"Hold down on the x button. The one in the middle." Henry laughed at her puzzlement.

"Don't suppose you have Sonic The Hedgehog on this?" She hoped.

"Ok I'm with Mom now, you're speaking a different language." He wiggled in his seat to get comfy, taking the second controller.

"I'm going to leave you kids to it." Regina shook her head, smiling.

At that Henry gave a brief introduction to the Xbox and the uses of each button. He thought Halo would be the best choice for a beginner. It took her a while to get used to the controls and the buttons, but she soon got the swing of it. Henry still beat her at every round, but was thankful there was a bit of a challenge playing against her.

They chatted away whilst playing for a good hour. Talking about school and all the kids in his class. How his classmate Benjamin had eaten a worm as a dare at recess yesterday and then vomited it up 10 minutes later in Biology. The whole class freaked when the worm started wiggling away again.

"That's gross." Emma screwed up her face at the idea.

"It was but Benjamin is always doing stupid things like that. He's funny."

"He needs to learn some manners that's what." Regina came into the living room, wearing her dressing gown and slippers.

"Can we just finish this bit Mum? Emma's doing good now."

"You are a practiced gamer, but I will soon be your competition." Henry giggled. Then on the TV screen, his character shot snuck out of nowhere and shot her once more. Emma Swan had officially been beaten. She threw her hands out at the screen.

"I thought I had you!"

"Better luck next time."

"I will be calling you for a rematch Henry Junior."

"Can we do that Mum? Maybe Emma can come round some nights to play?" In unison both Emma and Henry turned to Regina for an answer.

"If Emma wants to yes."

"I'd love to."

"Good. It's time for bed now, say goodbye to Emma."

Before she had time to turn back round to him, Henry had thrown his arms around her and embraced her. Emma caught off guard, patted his back.

"Good night kid."

"Night Emma. Thanks for telling me about my Dad."

"No problem."

Henry then walked over to Regina and hugged her. She kissed the top of his head and said good night. He raced up to his room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Care for a drink Miss Swan?"

"No thanks it's getting late."

"I appreciate you helping Henry tonight. I think he's been wanting to know for quite some time, where he came from and who his biological Dad is."

"I feel like I might have disappointed him. Maybe I shouldn't have said so much."

"He's an imaginative boy, he would have worked it our sooner than later if you hadn't."

"I think you're right."

"So this Neal Cassidy, he abandoned you?"

"In a nutshell."

Regina made a humming noise.

"So by the sounds of things you were in quite a relationship with him. It wasn't some drunken fling."

"We spent a year or so together." She responded vaguely. Regina waited for more.

"But yes, I cared for him. The only man I've ever loved if you must know."

"And since him you've been romantically involved with women." She questioned.

"Nothing serious but yes a couple." Regina once again made that humming noise.

"What about you?" Emma asked.

"Have I been with a woman?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't-" Emma went to say, not referring to women, but Regina injected.

"I had a relationship many years agao with a woman yes."

Emma was stunned. She didn't see that one coming.

"Seriously?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"No-yes. No I just thought you were straight. Sleeping with Graham and all." She flustered.

"I like to think of the term as open minded." She grew amused at the way Emma started to squirm in her seat.

"Does Graham know?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Does Graham know about my past history? No, we don't really talk about things like that."

"From what he tells me you don't really talk at all."

"Did he now? And what else has he been telling you?"

"Nothing."

"Really, what else?" She was curious to hear from her.

"Honestly, Graham just told me that you have this thing going."

"And?"

"And purely a no strings attached set up." Why oh why did she bring Graham up. Maybe she wanted to find out for sure, there were no emotions caught up in their rendezvous'.

"It's a small town Miss Swan. Graham and I spend time together, but it's nothing more than sex. If you must know."

"So. Henry has never you know had someone to see as I guess a father figure? Or you know, you perhaps got serious with someone else?" She held her breath waiting to be scorned for daring to ask.

"No. It's just me and Henry, always has been."

"I see. So you and Graham. Does he spend time with Henry?"

"Why would he?"

"Because you know, he hangs out here on occasion."

"My relationship with Graham has never effected Henry whatsoever. In fact Henry has no idea. There's no reason for him to know."

"Must get lonely."

The brunette looked at her for some time, not sure how to respond. Emma felt like she'd crossed a line.

Emma stretched out her arms and slapped her hands down onto her legs.

"I best be off. I've took too much of your time already." Getting to her feet, she followed Regina out to the front door.

"Well Emma I'm growing quite fond of our little chats. I wouldn't be opposed to you coming around Friday. Me and Henry were going to go to Granny's for dinner, if you wish to join." She said handing her jacket back.

"It's a date."

"How ambiguous of you." She smirked playfully. Emma gulped at the prospect and left driving back to Mary Margaret's apartment running the whole conversation over and over again in her head. Analysing every detail. Was there a hint of flirting? Or was it just because she knew Regina wasn't opposed to the touch of a woman? Mental note: maybe that's why her and Graham never got too serious. Maybe it was just a set up she had going to relieve stress once in a while. It's a small town she said, was Graham just someone to get intimate with until someone more appealing came along. Where could she sign up? She thought to herself and then quickly discarded the idea. Boy would that be messy, if she acted upon that. Things were just starting to get good with being able to see Henry. They did not need emotions and crushes to develop into something more. As attracted as she was to Regina, it could be nothing more than appreciating her beauty. Emma shook her head, trying to snap out of it. She had officially had a crush on Regina Mills, Madame Mayor, mother of her son. Boy was she in trouble.


	4. Dinner At Granny's

It had been a slow day at the station. Emma and Graham chatted away amongst filing paper work and catching up on work that should have been done days ago. So slow in fact Graham contemplated calling Regina up.

It had been a few weeks since they had hooked up. Usually it was Regina that called Graham, but she had not contacted him since. The fact of that matter was he wouldn't mind her coming to his before Henry got back from school.

He flipped his phone out and text her, asking if she was free. A minute later he got a reply back, stating she was at work. Well he guessed as much at 2:30pm on a Friday afternoon. But surely she could have a break. Being mayor, she was her own boss after all.

 _I have a break in 30. My place?_ He text back. He waited. Resumed his work. Checked his phone, no response. Resumed his work again and waited. No text back from her. He frowned at his phone, wondering what was keeping her.

"What's up with your face?" Emma noticed, looking over her computer screen at him.

"Regina." Graham sighed.

"She's not texting me back. We've not met up in a while, I thought she would be up for it."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"That she was at work and then when I suggested meeting up I got nothing."

"Maybe she's just swamped with work."

"You think I should swing by?"

"I think you should give her time to come to you, if she wants to that is." Emma shrugged. The idea of Graham just hooking up with the Mayor whenever he felt like it made her feel a sting of jealousy.

"What if she's blowing me off?"

"Poor choice of words there mate."

"Serious. She's not called in weeks and was quite distant the last time. Like she's grown tired of me almost. Shit."

"So what? I thought you weren't into her."

"I guess, but she's still a good lay."

"Do you have to talk about her like that?" Emma said without thinking of how that would come across to him.

"It's true. It's the only reason I keep crawling back I guess."

"Graham, you need to be more respectful especially if Henry was around to hear that." Emma shook her head at him, not impressed by his attitude.

"But Henry's not here." He defended himself.

"Whatever. Go round and find out if she wants to hook up, if you're that frickin horny. It's not like you're gonna concentrate on work if you stay anyway!" She raised her voice at this and realised how worked up she was getting about the whole thing.

"Fine I will. I probably won't be back."

"Yup. I'll lock up don't you worry." She yelled back at him as he more or less stormed out. She lost her cool at the end there.

She was supposed to meet up with Regina and Henry as soon as school finished. Her plan was to meet Henry off the school bus and they would walk over to Granny's together. That was an hour away. She groaned looking at the clock. Probably meant that Regina would be late if Graham got what he wanted. So her and Henry would be waiting in Granny's. Henry would probably enquire what was holding her up and Emma would have to be dubious about it. When she would finally arrive, hot and flustered from her afternoon session, she would no doubt complain about the traffic and it holding her up, whilst trying to compose her appearance back to normal. Smeared lipstick maybe? Unkempt hair? A button undone? Would the Mayor let herself get like that? Surely not, but late she would surely be. The worst thing about it was how worked up she was getting at the prospect.

The deputy leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. Letting the silence around the station sink in. There was no way she was going to be able to carry on working now. Not when her mind was racing at the scenarios that were playing out now. Would he take her to his place? Or would he meet her at her office and lock the door behind him?

 _Oh God_ she thought.

How was she supposed to stop feeling jealous of Graham? What if her crush continued to grow? What if she jeopardized seeing Henry because of her feelings?

 _You'll snap out of it. It's just because you're spending a lot of time together lately._

If she kept telling herself this perhaps it would happen. At that Emma finished off the email she was writing and logged off her computer. She collected the coffee mugs and plates from lunch time earlier from hers and Graham's desk and washed them clean. She did a quick sweep of the office and locked up early. She had her cell phone with her in case of emergency.

As soon as she left the station, she felt a bit better. To be out for some fresh air would clear her head. Placing her hands in her jean pockets, she casually walked down the main street. Greeting people as they passed. She wasn't used to making friends but the people in Storybrooke were extremely welcoming. Not something she was used to. Further ahead she could see Ruby jogging towards her. Headphones in her ears, head down, she wasn't sure she had spotted her yet. So Emma stopped still on the sidewalk and waved, trying to get her attention.

"Oh hey Deputy. How are you?" She smiled taking out her headphones and coming to a halt.

"Good thanks. Any word around town?"

"Not since the drama yesterday." She said slightly breathless from her exercise.

"Yeah Leroy is going to become my number one speed dial in no time."

"He means no harm." She waved her hand.

"Keeps me and Graham busy that's for sure."

"We'll have to catch up soon. Maybe join me for a jog? You work out I see." Ruby said taking note of her physique.

"Yeah I'm not as fit as I usually am. Moving here and meeting Henry has been keeping me busy, between him and Leroy."

Ruby laughed.

"From what I hear a certain Mayor too."

"When I see Henry yeah." Emma shrugged, like there was no gossip.

"Uh huh. Where you off to now?"

"Going to pick Henry up from school and me him and Regina are going to get a bite to eat at yours actually."

"Granny's? I'm sure I'll get roped into helping once I'm back. Probably see you there."

"Ok. I'll let you get back to your jog." The blonde smiled.

"Cool. See you around then Deputy." With that Ruby have her a flirty wink and Emma stepped aside for her to jog passed her and off she went. As she passed her yellow bug, she decided to get in it. If she left now she would be there in plenty of time, maybe even see Mary Margaret too. Keys now in the ignition, she checked the rear-view mirror and drove to the school.

Emma waited leaning against the bonnet of her car. Some parents acknowledged her and some even waved over. They were probably wondering how the Mayor had allowed Henry's birth mother to pick him up from school. Some mothers talked under their breath and Emma thought maybe this wasn't the best idea. If word got out to Regina, she wouldn't be happy. Then again, did Regina ever pick him up from school? Did these mothers even like Regina? It seemed the whole town was a little scared of the power hungry woman. All but a couple anyway.

As the bell dismissed the students of Storybrooke elementary school, the students on the dot began to file out. Henry was one of the last to leave, closely followed by Mary Margaret. Emma shouted over to them and both of their heads snapped up in surprise. Henry's face burst into pure glee at the sight and Mary Margaret smiled following him.

"Hey kid. Good day at school?" She ruffled his hair.

"Yeah we handed in our family trees." He reached up and calmly fixed his hair, his other mum would have a fit at his untidiness.

"Yeah? Did Henry do good? She looked up at Mary Margaret.

"He did great. Really made an effort with it." She looked down and smiled at him.

"Did Mum let you pick me up?" He beamed.

"No, I just finished early and thought it would be a good idea." At this both Henry and Mary Margaret shared a look, silently agreeing it was a bad idea.

"Guys it's fine. Besides if we leave now we can meet her at Granny's and she'll never know." She winked down at him and he slowly nodded his head.

"Ok." He looked up at Mary Margaret and politely bid her goodbye and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Granny's then. Who's idea was that?" Mary Margaret began once Henry couldn't hear.

"Regina's actually."

"Be careful Emma. She is very protective of Henry."

"I know. I think we're slowly getting there though. You wanna hop in?" She gestured to the car.

"That's ok. I'm going to walk. It's a beautiful day."

"If you're sure." Emma went to the door of the car.

"I'll see you later?" Mary Margaret piped up just before she got in.

"Sure. I'll be back to watch another episode of that terrible show of yours." She teased.

"No that's ok, I'll let you have the remote when you get in. You'll need it after dinner with the Mayor."

"Wish me luck." She rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." She took a step back to give her room to drive off and waved them both goodbye.

Emma parked up and Henry grabbed his backpack and book.

"Come on Emma. We still have time before Mom gets here. I need to show you something in my book." He ran ahead up the few steps to Granny's diner.

She followed his heel. Hearing the bell chime as she opened the door. Henry had already got them a booth and had his book opened on the table. Emma greeted Granny.

"I'll be right over to take your order."

"No rush. We're waiting for one more anyway." She took off her leather jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, noticing Henry had already done the same with his school blazer. He was practically wiggling in his seat, waiting to show her his book. She made her way over to the booth and slid in opposite him.

In a hushed tone, he spun the book round so she could see the page he had it opened on.

"I thought you were ready to see the book."

She glanced down at a dark haired woman dressed in white, with a Prince at her side. What looked to be their wedding day.

"This is Snow White and Prince Charming." He narrated.

"Why does Snow White have a sword in her hand?" She asked. He flipped the next page to reveal another dark haired woman. This one was dressed in the complete opposite attire. Her hair swooped up in a headdress and a long caped coat, leather pants and boots to add the finishing touches to the look.

"The evil queen." He continued.

"Your mom?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah it's right here." He tapped his finger on the page and couldn't understand how she couldn't believe it was her even the picture proofed it.

"It kind of looks like her I guess." Tilting her head, to get a better look.

"See! So at this bit of the story. The Queen disrupts their wedding ceremony. She threatens taking theirs and the whole kingdom's happy endings." Henry talked about it with such passion, she no doubt believed he thought it was real. He didn't really have any friends at school, maybe these characters were his friends. Which is why he believed so passionately in them being real. Just as Henry was getting to the good bit, the bell chimed announcing another customer. There stood in the doorway was the Evil Queen herself.

"Sorry I'm late." She announced and strutted over to them. Henry snapped the book shut and stuffed it into his backpack as fast as he could. She stood over the table for a moment.

"Busy afternoon?" Emma asked, looking up at her.

"Rather uneventful until I had a mild panic waiting for my son to get off the school bus and he wasn't there." She didn't know who to glare at first, she was mad at both of them. She picked Henry first.

"Why weren't you on the school bus? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry." He apologised, he didn't even want to explain why.

"It's my fault. I picked him up from school. I finished early and gathered we could meet you here because you were going to be late anyway." Emma cut in.

"Why would I have been late?" She snapped, her hand now resting on her hip.

"You were late." She stated matter of factly.

"I was only late, because I was waiting for my son to get off the bus." Her voice began to rise and Granny who was making her way to take their order, spun right round on her heels and decided she would come back later.

How dare she make arrangements without consulting her and why was she presuming she was going to be late.

"Sorry. I should have called, but Grah-" She stopped herself from going into detail about the whole Graham situation. Regina caught who she was about to talk about though and stiffened her back. Changing the focus from Graham she turned back to Henry.

"I gave you a phone Henry, so that in emergencies we can call each other. Granted I've not had the need to call you in an emergency before, because I always know where you are-" She looked at Emma accusingly at this. Boy could she be intimidating.

"I tried calling a few times and you didn't pick up." She continued.

"I'm sorry Mom. My phone was in my bag on silent all day, I was perfectly safe though." He looked up at her sheepishly.

"Driving in that death machine on wheels. I'm not so sure." Was she referring to Emma's bug or Emma's driving? Maybe both.

"Look. I'll take the whole blame. I should have called you first to make sure it was ok. I just thought you were busy with _work_ this afternoon."

"In future Miss Swan, _I_ decide not you."

"Noted. Now can you please sit down?" Emma thought she was going to decline for a brief moment. She was pissed at her and what better way to punish her than to take off with Henry. But then Regina smoothed down her dress and slid in next to her son.

"Have you ordered too, while you were waiting?"

"Nope. We waited for you Mom." Henry handed her a menu and gave her an apologetic look. Giving in, she threw her arm around him and they briefly embraced each other.

"Sorry you were worried." He looked up at her.

"Apology accepted."

"So are we ready to order?" Granny slowly inched her way towards the table, not things seemed to have calmed down. Regina looked up waiting for Emma to order, but Emma gestured for her to go first.

"Ladies first." Regina could at least admire her manners.

"I'll have my usual with an iced tea please." Granny noted it down and turned to Henry.

"Cheeseburger and fries and can I have strawberry milkshake too please."

"Are you sure you're going to eat it all this time?" Regina asked being motherly.

"I'll help out with the fries if not." Emma said.

"Ok if you're sure."

"And I'll have a grilled cheese and a strawberry milkshake too please."

Granny took their menus and told them it would be along shortly.

"What's you 'usual' Regina?"

"You're the detective, why don't you guess."

"Hmm. It's not cheeseburger or grilled cheese I can tell you that."

"Right." She laughed.

"You like lasagna but I can't imagine you eating anything but your own."

"Right again."

"Give me a clue kid."

"It's spicy."

"Ahh big give away, the chilli?!"

"Correct. You need to try it, Granny makes it good."

"I'm sure she does."

Just then the bell chimed. Granny popped her head back in from already stating the meals and threw her hands up in the air as Ruby entered.

"What time do you call this?"

"I told you I was taking a break."

"You've been gone for over an hour, help out." Granny in a flash had gone back to the kitchen.

Ruby rolled her eyes and greeted their table.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Ruby was wearing a tight gym outfit that most people wouldn't be brave enough to show so much flesh.

"Good thanks, just grabbing some food." Emma politely answered.

"Awesome. Well I better change and help out. Catch you in a sec. Oh and I realised when I left you earlier Emma I didn't have your number." She leant across Emma and grabbed a napkin and wrote her number down, her body very close to Emma's whilst doing so. Her chest level with Emma's wondering eyes.

"Here's my number, just so you have it, you know when you wanna chat sometime." She handed her the napkin and Emma gulped at the idea that she was coming on to her.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that." Ruby beamed a smile and went to get ready. Emma awkwardly put the napkin in her jeans pocket and thought of something to change the subject, but Regina was straight in there.

"I had no idea you and Miss Lucas were so ... close."

"We're not. I've only spoke to her a couple of times, she's just being welcoming."

"If that's what you think people do when they're trying to be courteous Miss Swan-"

"I really don't think it's anything more than that."

"If you only knew."

"Mom can I squeeze out I need to wash my hands before I eat."

"Of course, sweetheart." She got up and he left them both to it.

"If only I knew what? Emma was curious what she was missing.

"Let's just say Ruby gets around quite a bit."

"So?"

"So, be careful."

"Oh please, Ruby was only giving me her number."

"Trust me, she likes attention and has been known to enjoy the company of women."

"Yeah how do you know?" Regina went quiet and Emma instantly felt funny.

"You and Ruby?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Not quite, but there was a drunken night, that we almost."

"Ok so my head is going to explode in a second. You and drunken nights?"

"I do like fun Miss Swan." She shrugged her shoulders.

"When was this?"

"Oh about a year or so ago."

"So is it weird between you and Ruby now?"

"Not at all. As I say, nothing really happened, just a moment we had. Thought you should know."

"Well damn." Emma said aloud without realising and instantly blushed. It amused Regina to see her to startled. Saved by the bell Henry returned and the three of them talked comfortably once there meals came. Forgetting all about the drama with Graham and picking up Henry without consulting Regina first. They enjoyed each other's company and sure enough Emma helped Henry out by sharing his fries. The two knocked back their strawberry milkshakes and sported a pink moustache by doing so. Regina grabbed a napkin and wiped Henry's mouth and laughed looking at Emma.

"Do I have something on my face?" She pretended she didn't know.

"Yes!" Henry giggled.

"Do I need to do it for you Miss Swan?" Regina rolled her eyes and raised the napkin.

"I thought it was a good look for me." With that she licked her lips clean and nudged her foot against Henry under the table, earning another giggle.

"Like mother like son." Regina shook her head at the childish pair.

Emma paid the bill, ignoring Regina's attempts to pay. She waved her hands in the air and shook her head.

"My treat."

"Miss Swan there's no need."

"The next one can be on you how about that?"

"OK done."

Emma stiffened her back, not expecting such a quick response to the idea of there being another time and she felt a surge of hope at the concept.

"Maybe next time we can throw in some extra fries to sink that appetite." Regina winked and Emma shuddered. Getting to their feet, they walked to their cars.

"Did you want to come back for a drink?" Regina asked, getting her car keys from her purse.

"I'd love to but I told Mary Margaret I would be home early enough to spend some time with her."

"OK. Well we can take a rain check on that."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks for picking me up from school."

"No problem kid. Be good."

"I will." He waved her goodbye and got into the passenger seat whilst Regina bowed her head in a silent goodbye and climbed into her car. Emma waved them off before heading to Mary Margaret's.


	5. Henry Has This Theory

_I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has been reading this and posting all the awesome reviews. It really helps me when I know people are enjoying the fanfic. I hope to post more regularly from now on too, so watch this space. If you have any comments good or bad I would love to hear any feedback:)_

* * *

Mary Margaret was as predicted tucked up on the sofa watching her show when Emma walked through the door.

"Hey. How did it go?" She called out, without glancing up from the screen.

"Surprisingly good." Emma threw her keys down onto the kitchen counter and dragged her feet over to the sofa. Throwing herself down next to her, she leaned her head back and spread out her legs, getting comfy.

"I actually got a couple of laughs out of the unbreakable Mayor Mills." A small feat.

"Did she order a personality transplant?" Mary Margaret asked jokingly.

"Nah just Granny's chilli."

"So there was no repercussions for picking up Henry?" She asked turning down the volume slightly.

"There was a slight hiccup at the beginning." Emma kicked off her shoes.

"I can picture it well." She scoffed.

"Honestly, I think I'm getting there. I mean from her perspective, here comes the birth mother of the son she's raised since a couple of weeks old, suddenly in both of their lives. Can't say I don't blame her being apprehensive."

"That's one word for it." After a beat, she handed her the TV remote.

"Here. You pick what to watch." Emma took it and began flicking through channels. Past the Disney Channels, she laughed to herself.

"What's funny?"

"Henry has this theory."

"About Disney?"

"A theory influenced by his book. That my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them." She narrated making it sound absurd.

Mary Margaret tilted her head and awed at the concept, chuckling lightly.

"Who does he think your parents are?"

"For one - you." Mary Margaret stared at her a small smile on her lips.

"Me?" Emma shuffled in her spot to look at her better.

"Well - Snow White." Shrugging her shoulders as if it was obvious.

"Snow White has a kid." She looked up at the ceiling, wrapping her head around the idea.

"Apparently that book you gave him, not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense."

"I have a kid." Mary Margaret laughed at the ridiculous idea.

"You'd think I'd remember that." She continued and Emma laughed back.

"Yeah you'd think." There was a moment of silence, before Mary Margaret eyed her up before announcing.

"You do kind of have my chin." At this the pair laughed. Then with a surge of energy, Mary Margaret sprung to her feet to make them hot chocolate. As she was busying in the kitchen, the two discussed their day. Getting to the juicy bit about her and Ruby's encounter.

"Ruby gave you her number?" Mary Margaret stopped still and waited for her to continue.

"Kind of." She screwed up her nose, not sure what to make of it.

"In a 'call me sometime' way?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Kind of." Emma fidgeted in her seat.

"Emma come on, Ruby does not beat around the bush."

"Ok ok, Regina seems to think so."

"Regina was there?!" Mary Margaret asked in horror.

"Ruby came over when we were waiting for our food and served us. She wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to me with a wink."

"A wink?" Mary Margaret was thrilled with this bit of juicy gossip.

"Do you like her?" Mary Margaret asked bluntly, adding the cinnamon to the whipped cream. Emma pondered this before answering.

"I don't know. I mean she's hot for sure, but I don't know her that well to make that judgement yet."

"Well then call her. Go out the two of you. Get to know each other."

"I really don't know. I'm not good at the whole dating scene." To a degree she was being honest. She didn't know how she felt about Ruby, other than physical attraction. She was awkward when trying to make an impression and god knows when she tried to flirt with someone she barely knew. But deep down, the idea was discarded purely for Regina. Did she honestly think that dating Ruby would sabotage a chance with Regina? So Regina stated she had been with a woman before, that did not mean she was instantly attracted to Emma as a result. Emma sighed at the mess of it.

"No no. I'm having none of that. You need to go out and have some fun. Try and get out other than meeting Regina and Henry." She pressed on.

"I like going round to their place."

"Are you telling me you like spending time with Regina?"

"Actually yes. She can be scary at times but I quite enjoy her company" She answered subtly.

"She doesn't have many fans."

"Or friends. I noticed. I don't see the harm in changing that. I mean I might as well be civil if we're going to both be seeing Henry often." Emma continued.

"Again, be careful. I don't want to see you get caught up in a messy situation"

"I know, it's just - well I think she's realised that her and Henry don't have many people around. That me coming along and being a friend or whatever to Henry isn't so bad after all. Maybe to her too, I don't know."

"But you like spending time with her? You've stayed longer than you've needed to when seeing Henry." She handed the hot chocolate to Emma.

"Thanks." She took a sip.

"I've stayed behind a couple of times for a drink yeah."

"Look in the time I've had the absolute _pleasure_ to know Regina Mills, I've seen mostly a power hungry woman who likes to be in control of everything. If you don't fit in with her plan, she'll squash you like a bug. Or treat you like one. Don't become the bug Emma." She warned her.

"I don't want to."

"Good. My advice is to see Henry sure, even help him with his school projects again, but let Regina come to you."

"Easier said than done, when Henry's such a good kid."

"That's one thing I can respect her for, she has raised him well."

"Cheers to that." They clinked their mugs together and drunk their hot chocolates before retreating to their beds for the night.

* * *

Work the next day with Graham was long and awkward. They had been polite enough to have greeted one another when they started their shifts, but since then utter silence. The only sound was the occasional typing of the keyboards as they logged data on the computers and the sound of the clock ticking. Emma glanced at the clock and studied it for some time before realising that both the clock and her cell couldn't be wrong. Only a couple of hours had passed, still five to go. Time sure was dragging. With a sigh she stopped what she was doing and decided enough was enough.

"Hey partner." She threw a paper ball at his desk and he jumped as it hit his arm.

"Open it." She urged him on. He uncurled the paper and smoothed it out to find Emma's attempt at making up. It read simply, _'friend?'_ with a box beside yes or no for him to tick. Grabbing a pencil he ticked the yes box and threw it back at her. She had to scoot back in her chair to catch it. Emma opened it and grinned at his answer.

"I'm sorry if I was a jerk yesterday." She declared to Graham who was looking particularly defeated about the scenario.

"No sweat. I was just as bad."

"I got mad and lashed out on you and that was unfair." Emma continued.

"Same. I'm sorry Em." He turned in his chair to face her better.

"Friends?"

Graham laughed lightly.

"Sure thing. Could definitely do with one right now." He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Without boring you with the details, you don't have to worry about me and Regina again."

"What happened?" She got up and made her way over to his desk and perched on the edge of it listening.

"I went round to see her at work. I pulled the moves on her, but she was having none of it. I knew I shouldn't have gone over."

"So you didn't hook up?" Emma braced herself for the answer.

"No. She was saying that we should stop seeing eachother. Let's see other people. That our relationship was fun while it lasted, but there's nothing more to it." He ran his hand through his hair, still a bit sensitive about it.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You said yourself it was nothing more than sex, that you didn't feel anything towards her." She tried to make him see the benefits.

"I was toying with the notion sure, but I didn't expect it to happen so quickly and be so final. I definitely didn't expect her to be the one to break up with me."

"Beat you to the punch huh?"

"I guess I would have eventually."

"What did you say back anyway?"

"I tried to change her mind, but she was having none of it. I -" He stopped.

"I suggested to take her out on a date and do what people in healthy relationships do." Emma knew straight away that Regina would not even toy with that idea.

"Oh man, bet she was quick to shut that down."

"Sure did. I don't know maybe it's best." He sighed.

"I think so." Emma agreed before continuing.

"It's not going anywhere. It's not like you've not given it long enough. I mean how long has it been?"

"I've lost count." He thought about it and oddly couldn't remember them beginning their relationship. If relationship was what you wanted to call it.

"Exactly. If it's not developed in the time you've been seeing eachother why go on? You're a catch buddy, you'll find someone that wants to be seen in public with you." They shared a laugh at this.

"Seriously. There's plenty of girls in this town who I'm sure would love to date you." She nudged him playfully.

"Know any at the top of your head?" He waited hopefully.

"Hmm ... Granny's single!" She winked.

"Gee thanks." He laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Anyway enough about me, word around town is that a certain Ruby has given a certain Deputy her number!" He poked her sides teasingly.

"Who told you that?" She swatted his hand away.

"Ruby told Mary Margaret and we all know she can't keep a secret, who then told Ashley, who then told Leroy who then told me."

"Wow and I bet a game of Chinese whispers has happened in the meantime."

"Leroy told me that she 'accidentally' spilt a drink down you and you had to change out of you wet clothes ... together."

"Yeah right. In his dreams maybe."

"Let the man dream" Graham joked.

"I ran into her jogging and she was a little flirty then, but then again she's often like that, so I thought nothing of it. Then I met up with Henry and Regina after work as planned and she served us. That's when she wrote her number on the back of a napkin and gave it to me."

"And? What did you say?!"

"Not much. It was a bit unexpected. Regina warned me about her though."

"As if Ruby would do that in front of Regina."

"And Henry. I was a little embarrassed to be honest." She looked down at the floor.

"Why? Nothing to be embarrassed about." She hummed in response.

"Ruby does get around a lot just saying."

"Well don't I feel special."

"It's true. But I say go for it."

"Of course you do." Emma threw her head back.

"I could be your wingman." He got excited by this.

"Already have her number buddy, don't know how much more use you could be to me."

"Touche. Well for future reference ... I'm your guy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I think you should call her."

"I'll think about it." She said beginning to get to her feet again.

"Serious you should call her now." He insisted.

"I'll call her tomorrow how about that?"

"And set a date in the process?"

"Set a time for some drinks yes."

"Yessss." He rejoiced balling his hand into a fist in a silent congratulations.

"Maybe Ruby has a friend for you too."

"I knew I picked the right person as Deputy." She smirked before getting back to her desk to continue the rest of her shift.

* * *

Once their shift had ended, they locked up the station and walked back to their cars together. All memories of any awkwardness between them gone. Just as they were about to say goodbye to one another, Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Checking first to see who it was, it read Regina.

"Is it the flirtatious brunette?" Graham pried.

"Err not quite, it's Regina."

"Oh, cool. I'll let you take it. See you at some time over the weekend?

"Sure thing. I'll call you."

"Not before you call Rubes." He wiggled his eyebrows and got into his car. Emma rolled her eyes before answering the phone on the 4th ring.

"Hi Regina, what's up?" She was probably going to get an earful for making her wait.

"Mom, it's me." Henry's voiced chirped on the other end.

"Oh hey kid, how are you?" She smiled into the phone not used to him calling.

"I'm good thanks, you?" He asked politely.

"Better after hearing your voice."

"I had a great time the other night even if our operation Cobra meeting was interrupted."

"Me too. You got any plans for the weekend?"

"We were gonna go horse riding and I wondered if you wanted to come too?"

"Horse back? I've never done it before I'll be pretty terrible."

"Mom's great at it and she shown me how to!"

"Does she know about this?"

"When I asked her whether you could come too she said sure."

"Ok. If your mom's ok with it. I'll be there."

"Awesome. Mom says to come to ours in the morning and she'll drive us to the stables."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Erm ..." The phone went quiet for a second before Henry yelled to the next room.

"Mommm, what does Emma need to bring?"

"Comfortable clothes and boots she doesn't mind getting dirty. It might be muddy." Emma heard her faintly. Henry repeated it back regardless.

"You got it Henry. It'll be great to see you."

"You too." Then in a hushed voice.

"We need to discuss more about Operation Cobra."

"If we get time to ourselves, sure."

"Loud and clear." She chuckled at this.

"I'll speak to you soon then kid. Be good."

"I will, see you tomorrow."


	6. Giddyup

_Just want to say a massive thank you for all your kind words and taking the time to leave reviews. I've got past writing this fairly long chapter, it actually ended up being fun to write and just tweaking the next chapter too, so stay tuned. Please let me know your thoughts._

* * *

Regina was pleasantly surprised to see that Emma arrived bright and early. She greeted her at the door and asked if she wanted some breakfast. Henry was just finishing his bowl of cereal in the dining room.

"I've already eaten thanks." Emma followed her through. As she entered the dining room, she greeted Henry and then glanced at croissants up for grabs.

"Did you make these?"

"Yes dear, help yourself." Emma's eyes grew wide. She couldn't pass down the chance to sample more of Regina's cooking.

"These are incredible. Seriously, your cooking skills-" She took another bite.

"Mom's packed a picnic too." Henry said with his mouth full.

"Manners Henry." Regina gave a tut.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble Regina."

"I like to cook for you." She caught herself.

"People. It's nice when it's appreciated, that's all."

"Definitely is." She finished the croissant far too quickly.

"Is the outfit suitable?"

"You look - all set. Except you might want some gloves. I have a spare pair if you like."

"If they're at handddd." She nudged Henry, trying to get a reaction from him.

"Did you just make a glove joke?" Henry winced at how unfunny it was.

"I got more where that came from."

"My cue to leave." Regina went to retrieve the gloves. Emma followed Henry through to the kitchen.

"What did the boy with no hands get for Christmas?"

"I don't know." He responded, so far non amused.

"Dunno, he hasn't managed to open it yet."

"Ok that one's pretty funny." Henry smiled. Washing up his bowl, Emma automatically grabbed hold of the tea towel and begun drying the few plates there.

"What time did the man go to the dentist? Tooth hurt-y."

Henry laughed lightly.

"I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!" She kept them coming.

"I've got one for ya." Henry said.

"Go on." At this Regina walked in and stopped to listen.

"Want to hear a joke about a piece of paper? Never mind... it's tearable." Emma laughed along.

"I like that one. Ok one more that's fitting for today. What did the horse say after it tripped? 'Help! I've fallen and I can't giddyup!'"

"Who'd have know the Deputy had such a talent for telling bad dad jokes." Regina rested her hand on her hip and smirked.

"It is a talent, thank you for noticing." She paused.

"Dishes?"

"Second cupboard to your right. Thank you both." Henry walked past and declared he was ready to go.

"Shoes and coat and then you're ready." Regina corrected.

"Ready Miss Swan?"

"Emma's fine Regina."

"Emma."

"Ready when you are."

"I just need to grab the bag with the food in."

"Here, let me." Emma grabbed it before she could.

"Thank you." Regina led the way to the hallway. She grabbed her own jacket that matched the rest of her outfit. Even when riding horse gear, she was coordinated. The outfit consisted of knee length boots and tight fitting leggings that Emma approved of.

"It's only a short drive from here." Regina locked up and beeped her key to the car.

"Just in the boot please." She referred to the bag of food. Emma packed it away and shut the door before taking the passenger seat.

"Seatbelt on Henry?" She adjusted her mirror.

"Yes Mom. Can we put some music on please?"

"I think Emma should pick something out." She started the car up and began reversing out of the driveway.

"Yeah you should. By the cup holder, there's a CD wallet. Pick one out." Emma looked to her left and began flicking through.

"Some of these are pretty ancient you guys."

"They all bar a few have my seal of approval thank you very much." Regina defended herself.

"You approved of MC Hammer?"

"That's one of Henry's."

"No it's not!"

"It's all coming out now." Emma relished in this bit of juicy information.

"Cyndi Lauper, Janet Jackson, A-Ha."

"Take on me is a classic Miss Swan."

"Whatever you say Madame Mayor." Regina tried her best not to let the smile creeping on her face show, at the use of titles.

"I was expecting more classical music."

"I prefer jazz."

"Really?" Emma was surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. I'll happily sit with a book and listen to Tchaikovsky."

"You've lost me. A-Ha, it is then." Emma decided and stuck the CD on. Regina instantly begun tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in time to the beat and Emma watched in the corner of her eye.

"I should be filming this." Emma said quietly.

"Don't even think it." She warned.

"What about you Henry? What's one of you favs?"

"At the moment I like Nirvana."

"No kidding? God I used to listen to their album over and over."

"Mostly, me and Mom listen to cheesy songs like this that we can sing along to, right Mom?"

"Right." A few minutes later, they came up to a street, Emma had never been to before.

"This is it." The road opened up to reveal the stables. It was bigger than she pictured. It was secluded, with no other buildings in sight. Just a nice big open field and woods behind it. Regina parked up the car and they all got out.

"You'll have to help me out both of you." Regina began leading the way to the main gate into the stables.

"You've not ridden before?"

"I've rode a motorbike!" As if that was the same thing. Henry laughed at the attempt.

"That's a little different. A motorbike isn't going to buck you off if it doesn't feel comforted by you."

"Soooo introduce myself, buy the horse dinner?" Emma joked. Regina rolled her eyes but laughed along.

"Funny you should say that, because it is breakfast time after all." Regina went over to the bag of food, out she grabbed a few apples. She raised one high and gestured for Emma to catch. Emma caught the red apple. Then Henry caught his.

"He'll be your best friend with that."

"Which one?" Regina nodded her head in the horse's direction.

"The white one?" Emma's face lit up.

"My one's the grey one." Henry pointed.

"Can we go Mom?" He asked excitedly.

"Why don't you take Emma over." With that Henry grabbed hold of Emma's hand and practically dragged her. Emma threw a look over her shoulder and Regina smiled back. Slowly she followed them both. She was enjoying the sight of Henry being so excited and talking away to Emma.

"This here's Pegasarus. He is the most athletic of them all. Loves to run, so just yank on the reigns if you need him to slow."

"Great I get the runner." Emma expressed her concern.

"You'll be fine, he's very obedient. He'll do what you want him to do. Not like my horse, he's very stubborn."

"You like coming here?"

"You kidding? Me and Mum come here all the time. It's Mum's favourite hobby and mine after reading comics."

"Video game playing is third on the list?!"

"It's a close call." He grinned.

"Don't be scared to stroke him." Henry noticed she was stood a few feet away.

"He won't mind?"

"He'll mind if you don't." Regina piped in.

"What if he bites me?" She was suddenly a bit wary. Noticing, Regina stood by her and stroked Peg's face.

"Even if your hand was covered in peanut butter, he wouldn't bite you. Come here." Emma took a step closer.

"Give him that first and then say hello." Emma held out the apple in her hand and wriggled as he ticked her hand.

"Hey boy. Pleased to meet you." She jumped back as he gave out a loud neigh in response and shook his neck in the process.

"He likes you." Regina noted. After a few minutes Regina went to fetch her own horse and get the equipment ready. Leaving Henry with Emma, he was quick to go into Operation Cobra mode.

"This is the perfect opportunity. We have my Mom in her favourite place, she won't be expecting any suspicious behaviour. Which means we have time to discuss strategies." Emma bent down to hear him better.

"What strategies?"

"To break the curse, what else?"

"Sorry, slow to the game."

"We need to get magic back to the town and I think the next step is to get Snow White to fall in love with Prince Charming."

"Mary Margaret." Emma played along.

"And John Doe."

"The coma guy? Nah how's that going to work?"

"I never said it was gonna be easy. It's him in the book!"

"So, what do we do?"

"You live with her, so you need to find a way to get her to spend time at the hospital."

"She volunteers to read there already."

"It's fate. He's drawing her to the hospital!" He shouted all too loud. He clasped his hand over his mouth, conscious of his mom overhearing. Sure enough, she was leading her horse over. Running out of time, he quickly finished his conversation.

"Tonight, you gotta find out if Mary Margaret has met him yet and find a way to get her to spend time with him."

"That's gonna be a fun conversation." She said more to herself.

"Roger that?" He rushed her. The sound of the horses' hoofs getting closer.

"Roger." She nodded and straightened up just in time for Regina to re-join them.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked curious.

"Video games." He blurted out.

"Henry could quite happily play on video games all day, isn't that right?"

"So could I." Emma admitted.

"Now I know where he gets it from." Regina brushed his hair out of his face.

"Mom can we get going?" Henry bounced on the spot.

"Grab your helmet then."

"Mom why do I have to wear it still?" He whined.

"Safety first."

"But you and Emma don't have to wear one."

"Actually I think it's best that Emma wears one, being her first time."

"That sounds like a good idea." Emma nodded along. Knowing he wasn't the only one, Henry let it go.

"Finneeee." He obediently grabbed his helmet and a spare one. Emma put hers on and snapped the buckle shut.

"How do I look?" Emma grinned a toothy smile, her hands on her hips.

"Great!" Henry answered. Regina hummed, in response.

"Do you need a hand mounting the horse Emma?" Regina asked trying to be helpful.

"Maybe just stand there in case I fall." Emma rolled up her sleeves, wondering the best way to do this.

"And you expect me to catch you?"

"You can cushion my fall." Emma winked at her, earning a begrudged smile.

"Ok 1,2,3." She heaved herself on the horse, who started to trot away.

"No stay!" She cried out, half on, half off. Henry clapped his hands over his mouth, stifling a laugh. Whilst his mother went to help.

"Straighten yourself up, firm grip but not too hard." Offering advice, Emma followed the instruction and the horse thankfully stopped wandering off. Regina rested her hand on the blonde's lower back, giving support.

"I'm on. Got it." Emma breathed.

"Comfy?"

"Not really." She wriggled her face into a scrunch.

"It's not the comfiest at first, but it shouldn't hurt. Try shifting further down."

"That's better."

"Excellent. Now grab hold of the reigns. Steer by tugging on which direction you want him to go and a gentle kick to his side for him to start." So Emma gave a gentle kick. The horse started way quicker than she anticipated and it had her clutching on harder than she planned. The horse picked up the pace in no time.

"Err help." Emma called back.

"Pull the reigns to slow." Emma managed to steer him in a loop, but he wouldn't slow down.. So Regina decided to try and get him to stop, she jogged out in front and waved her hands for the horse to stop. Sure enough, as the horse neared her, it slowed to a trot. Regina grabbed hold of the reigns and he stopped entirely.

"Well that could have gone better." Regina addressed the startled blonde.

"You think?"

"Ok scoot back." Regina asked. Emma wiggled down and let Regina take the spot in front of her.

"Hold the reigns with me." She called over her shoulder. Emma got close to her and held the reigns.

"Ok gentle kick to start him off." She got him to start slowly.

"Notice how my arms are down low. I've given him enough slack of the reigns, so if he bends down or jolts it won't hurt him. If I want him to go faster I jolt the reigns, another kick if you want a fast start."

"Ok." Emma was being a good student and hanging on everything she was saying. She praised herself for this, considering the close proximity of her body against hers was very distracting.

"Left, right, stop." She made it seem to simple.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was a little girl. My father bought me one for my 6th birthday."

"You're good."

"Years of practice. Care to try?" She scooted her hands higher for Emma to take control and then let go after a few moments.

"Better."

"Well he's not giving me a panic attack this time, so yeah, better." They laughed. Then Regina called out to Henry who was mounting his horse.

"Henry, we're going to go through the woods to the top of the hill."

"Race you?"

"I'm not sure Emma's up for another race sweetie."

"Yeah, even with you here."

"Happy for me to leave you to it?" She turned her head to face her.

"Sure. I think I got it now."

"You do, I won't be far though." Regina hopped off the horse gracefully and Emma instantly mourned the loss.

"Wait there Henry." Regina called out, he was already yards away.

Once Regina was all set, the three of them set off for their morning ride. Emma followed Regina's path, as they weaved in and out of the trees. She was beginning to get quite good at it and Regina let her know so.

"I've not been bucked off yet."

"Peg wouldn't do that. I think he's quite fond of you."

"I quite like him too." She leaned forward and ruffled his mane.

"Just keep slow yeah bud?" She said quietly.

"We'll stop where the path stops Henry." She called out, as he was up a head leading the way.

As they got past the trees, the view was breathtaking. There at the top of the cliff, you could see for miles around. Looking down at Storybrooke from so high up, was something that made the trip all the more rewarding.

"Wow, what a view."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Regina agreed, dismounting her horse and letting him graze with Henry's horse.

"Err Regina-little help please." Emma grinned goofily. Regina looked back and couldn't help but laugh.

"Need a hand?"

"Step ladder would be better." The brunette leant her hand out to her to hold. Trying to do this as smooth as possible, the blonde took hold of her hand and flung her leg over the saddle and tried to get down without looking an idiot. There was a quiet giggle as Emma made some odd grunts. Then with a bit of a wobble, her feet where planted back on the ground.

"I got you." Regina grabbed hold of her arm. They stayed like that for a moment too long, until Regina let go. Emma longed for the point of contact again, even if it meant embarrassing herself again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Regina gestured for her to come and sit. Henry was already getting food out that Regina had prepared.

"Hungry?"

"Always hungry." Emma rubbed her belly.

"Well help yourself. I didn't know what you would have liked, so I made a selection of different things."

"It's a feast."

"I may have gone overboard." Regina scanned the food and helped Henry set up a mini picnic. They sat on the logs that were placed at the right spot to admire the view.

"Want me to feed the horses Mom?"

"If you wish to dear." He jumped to his feet and took a selection of carrot and celery sticks to the horses. They swallowed them up quickly and Henry had to tell them to slow down. Emma ate away happily, enjoying the conversation the three of them ended up having. Talking about Henry mostly and his school achievements and hobbies. Regina spoke so proudly of him, Emma sat and listened just taking it all in. It was beginning to feel right. Like Regina was comfortable enough with her company. She was opening up to her and yet she realised she knew so very little about her. Well plenty about the story book version of her, but that was to amuse Henry. She began to wonder if Regina herself had any idea about his fascinate with the story book. And why would he paint his own mother as the evil queen. All she was seeing was a woman who loved her son to the moon and back. Sure she could be awfully protective with him, she knew plenty of that, but the more she spent time with her, the more she was seeing the good side.

The three of them talked away for a good length of time. It was only when the clouds began to darken, did they decide to pack up and head back.

"I'll help you up again" Regina assisted her.

"Thanks."

"Now it's a bit more tricky going down hill. So just keep good hold of the reigns and steady with the directions."

"I'll follow you again."

Pegasarus skidded once or twice, making Emma express a few noises of concern. She kept it slow and Regina had to stop and wait a few times. Sure enough though, they made it back just as the rain started to pour.

"Quickly Henry. Get the gates for us please."

"Be right there." He raced over to their stables and got them ready. His horse was already settled when Emma at last dismounted her horse. This time, she managed on her own.

"You did pretty well for a beginner."

"What can I say, I'm a natural." Emma replied cockily.

"Next time I'll get you jumping through hoops." She teased.

"Too easy." She scoffed.

"Care to join us back home? I keep meaning to get out the baby photo albums for you. That's if you want to."

"That sounds - amazing."

"Great." Regina beamed a smile.

"We'll have to run to the car, the rains really coming down now."

* * *

Back home, they all ran to the door, trying to get out of the rain quickly. They were soaked through however and they all expressed their want of getting changed. Henry kicked off his shoes and raced upstairs to do so.

"Henry what do you think I'm going to say?" Regina called after him, as she took hers and Emma's coat and hung them up on the rack.

"What?" He called back.

"Shoes." She called back and rolled her eyes at Emma.

"Sorry mom." He shouted from upstairs. Regina moved them to the side, neatly.

"Let me get you some spare clothes to change into. I'll get these washed and dry for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't be silly. Follow me." Emma followed her upstairs and took in her surroundings. She had not seen Regina's bedroom before and it felt forbidden to enter it. Almost too private. So instead, she stood at the doorway as Regina fetched her some clothes.

"I know we don't exactly have the same taste in clothes, but a simple blouse do?"

"And pants would be great."

"Of course. A towel also." She smiled. She handed the neatly folded pile to her.

"There's a spare guest room, next door. A shower down the hall if you wish to use it.

"I'll just dry off thanks." With that she went next door to change. The guest room, was just as impressive as the rest of the house. A big bed in the middle, with a quant rocking chair in the corner, an oak bookcase next to it. Simple, but like the rest of the house, looked like it belonged in a interior design catalogue. Putting the pile on the edge of the bed, she scanned the books on the shelves. Some classics, like The Wizard of Oz, Alice in Wonderland and some titles she had never heard of. After nosing around for a minute, she turned back to the bed and held up the clothes. Regina's idea of a simple blouse, consisted of a silky blue that looked like it cost her weekly wage. Laughing to herself she pried her wet clothes off her body and grabbed the towel drying herself. She put the black pants on, a good fit on her actually. Something she would never buy herself, even if they were simple enough. Tailored fit clothes, were never really her thing.

"Emma?" Regina called from outside the door.

"Coming." She answered, putting on the blouse. Then Regina was opening the door with a hair dryer in hand. She stopped still on the spot, staring at the blonde finishing dressing.

"I'm so sorry I thought you said come in." She looked everywhere but her.

"It's fine- don't worry bout it. Just glad you didn't come a minute sooner." She made light of the situation.

"I'll leave the hair dryer here."

"That's ok. I'll just let it dry naturally. Stick it up in a bun." She said as she begun to do just that. Regina didn't know whether to leave her be or wait for her to follow.

"You missed a button Emma." Emma glanced down to see her bra still on show.

"Thanks." She fixed the blouse.

"How do I look?" Emma threw her hands out. Regina didn't know how to answer that. She was still a bit flustered. Even if Emma calm about it. The feeling that washed over her, seeing the blonde wearing her blouse, unbuttoned to reveal not just her in her bra, but showing off her toned abs. She had abs for goodness sake. She knew she was athletic, but seeing those muscles on a woman, made her skin tingle.

"Looks better on you." Regina cleared her throat.

"Here I was thinking you were going to say 'dry'."

"Missed my opportunity." The joke shifted the mood, back to normal and Regina composed herself once more.

"Come on, I'll get the albums out for you to look at." Emma followed her downstairs.

"Make yourself comfortable." Regina went over to the living room cabinets and knelt down on the floor to find the right album.

"You've got quite the library in there for just the two of you."

"Yes well, all photos of Henry bar a few of us together." Henry walked into the living room and noticed what she was getting out.

"Wait for me!"

"We will." Regina made her way over to the sofa and sat beside the blonde.

"Do you want a drink Mom's?"

Regina sat there soaking in the title. It rolled off his tongue so casually and so care free, it took her by surprise. In a good way, it just seemed right for Henry to address them both like this.

"Mojito would be great!" Emma chimed in.

"Huh?" He frowned not hearing this one before.

"It's a joke, water's fine thanks."

"For me too please dear."

"Coming right up." He ran back out.

"I really need to get my own place. Then I could invite you and Henry over for a change."

"Are you having trouble looking? There's some great properties on Wishupon Street."

"Just finding the right place in by budget more than anything."

"Well if you need anyone to come with you and give you a second opinion, let me know."

"Here you go." Henry walked in holding all 3 glasses, concentrating on not dropping any. Emma patted the seat beside her and Henry made himself comfortable. Emma in the middle, she opened the photo album to reveal not just a photo album, but a treasured scrap book of his young years. There was a page with a cutting of his baby clothes stuck down. Photos displaying their first photo as mother and son. Regina looking exactly the same considering this was taken 10 years ago and yet at the same time so very different. Henry soon took it upon himself to give a running commentary of each photo and each memory his mother had shared with him countless times. Emma was perfectly content in this moment. Listening to their stories. Learning more about both of them. Realising that despite missing out on these moments, that she was making good ones along with them. When they reached the end of the book, Emma sighed and looked Henry in the eye.

"You're a lucky boy Henry."

"I know." Henry agreed, not realising the big deal about the situation. Oblivious to the meaning that had on Emma. To have these personal memories shared with her. Emma locked eyes with Regina and mouthed thank you to her. Regina smiled a genuine knowing smile and mouthed back you're welcome to her.


	7. Two Whiskey Sours

They got lost in each other's company. Time flew by, sharing stories and getting to know each other better. Before long it was night time and Emma glanced at her watch announcing it was probably time to get off.

"Stay for one more drink." Regina patted her arm. Henry who was quietly sat in front of the TV playing video games did a rare thing and paused his game.

"But I didn't show you my comic collection like I said I would."

"Why don't you go grab them while you get into your pyjama's?" Regina suggested. He did so and raced upstairs leaving the two of them alone. Regina took the fact she remained sat down as confirmation she would stay for one more drink. Just then Emma's phone which was in her back-jean pocket started to buzz.

"Sorry." She muttered getting the phone.

"Do you need to get that?" Regina glanced at her cell phone buzzing.

"No, it's fine it's just Graham." Emma shook her head reading his text message.

 _'Call her now!'_ It read, followed by lots of fed up looking emoji's.

"He's been going on and on about Ruby and how I should call her. Thinks he's being a good friend, but he's just getting on my nerves about it now." She began texting him back.

"Why haven't you called her?"

"You're beginning to sound like him." Emma glanced up quickly before resuming to her text, hitting the send button a little too harshly.

"Is she not your type?" Boy was she curious to find that part out.

"Dark haired and fit body, you'd think so." Regina eyed her carefully.

"But?" She urged her to continue.

"But we don't have anything in common."

"Oh." She sounded defeated. Truth be told her and Emma didn't have much in common, besides sharing a son.

"I mean I don't really know much about her, so I might be surprised, but why would she give me her number in the first place? She's barely talked to me." Emma tried to see reason.

"Maybe she was just simply physically attracted to you. You are an attractive woman Emma, there's no denying that." Emma scoffed at the compliment. Not used to such occurrences, especially from someone she has a big crush on.

"Or I'm the new talk around town and she's curious."

"I think there's more to it than that." Emma felt awkward and didn't know how to respond. She decided to put her phone away and knock back the rest of her drink, God knows she needed it.

"So are you going to go on this date with her?"

"Do you think I should?" Emma asked bluntly, wanting to know her thoughts.

"Well do you like her in that way?" She casually stretched her arm over the back of the sofa, her hand briefly grazed Emma's back. It was like an electric current, her touch surging through her entire body. Was that accidental? Or had she meant to touch her?

"Not sure yet." Emma fidgeted with her glass.

"I guess a date would answer that." She took a sip of her wine.

"So you think I should?" Emma persevered.

"I think you could do much worse than Ruby." Emma looked away, not really getting the answer she wanted. After a beat the brunette continued softly.

"And better too." Emma looked up at this, locking eyes with the deep brown pair.

"Oh yeah? Anyone in mind?" Emma dared to ask. Regina lowered her glass from her lips, gulped and opened her mouth to speak.

"Potentially."

"Anyone I know?"

"Beginning to know quite well I think." She gulped, impulsively leaning forward ever so slightly. The brunette pursed her lips, eyeing up the blonde's lips.

"Got it!" Henry waved the box containing all his comic books in the air. Setting himself down in the middle of them he sifted through in order of franchises. Emma was screaming on the inside. He sure picked the worst moment to interrupt. Just as she felt she was getting somewhere. Regina's whole demeanour changed as he entered the room, she straightened up and Emma instantly missed how close her body was.

Once Henry had finished expressing his concern for Wolverine in the next issue of X-Men, Emma managed to get away. Regina was acting a bit stiff as she said goodbye and Emma wondered whether she had pushed too far. She wanted to know what she was thinking. She handed back her now freshly washed and dried clothes. Emma felt awkward and confused. A lot had happened in such a short space of time and yet so very little. No kiss, no confession of feelings, no touch except for light 'accidental' ones. She thought about it all the way home. It was only until she closed the door to Mary Margaret's apartment and was greeted by her did she snap out of it.

* * *

"There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Sorry I was out longer than I expected." She threw the keys onto the dining table and joined her on the couch.

"Good night then huh?" She nudged her wanting details.

"Yeah it was fun. Tired now though and achy." She sighed.

"You didn't?!" She exclaimed. Emma snapped her head to give her a questioning look.

"Didn't what?"

"Have sex on your first date?"

"Date, what the hell are you talking about? It wasn't a date."

"You met with Ruby right?"

"No! I was with Regina and Henry all day. We went horse riding. Hence the achy muscles."

"But what about Ruby? It's Saturday night, you should be out having fun! I just presumed you called her. You said you were going to."

"I know, I know-" After a beat, Mary Margaret snapped her fingers.

"Phone now." She waited for her to comply.

"No Mary Margaret, I'm not sure-"

"What is the harm in having some fun?"

"I might not want to." She said sheepishly. With the roll of her eyes Mary Margaret put her hand out.

"Ok I'll text her myself. I don't want you writing something ridiculous." The dark-haired woman clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Ask her how she is first and then ask her to meet up. Tomorrow night, Granny's."

"First of all, I will do this my way, second of all, pretty sure she will want to go anywhere but Granny's."

"Fair point."

 _'Hey Ruby, this is Emma. You free to grab a drink at the Rabbit Hole tomorrow night? Just the two of us?'_ She typed away and when finished shown her flatmate.

"Simple, straight to the point. I like it. Although you missed the x on the end."

"I was thinking more wink emoji." She joked.

"Send it now, before you back out."

"The things you and Graham get me into."

"We have your best intentions at heart." Then with a whoosh noise to confirm, the message was sent. No backing out now.

"By the way-" Emma turned to face her better.

"Rich that you were quick to judge me for hooking up on a first date. Might I remind you about Dr. Whale." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting to see how she got out of this one.

"That was different. I had known him for a while."

"That's no excuse." Emma laughed. Mary Margaret wrinkled her nose to detest.

"This town is running low on decent bachelors." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Plenty of bachelorettes." She joked.

"Well aren't you the lucky one?" The silence that followed was the perfect opportunity to quiz her.

"So Henry's new theory." She began.

"Go on." She scooted closer.

"Is that to break the curse is for you to fall in love with Prince Charming."

"Snow White?"

"Yup. To do so he reckons you need a spark of true love. According to his book, he reckons your Prince Charming is a comatose guy."

"Well that's tragic." She looked defeated.

"Wait John Doe?"

"Apparently."

"What an imagination he has." She smiled.

"So you know, if you're desperate you could give him true love's kiss and wake him up."

"That will go down well at the hospital." They shared a laugh. Finally retreating to their beds for the night. Emma climbed the ladder to the loft space. A bed, a wardrobe, several outfits and her baby blanket. That was pretty much it. Undressing out of Regina's outfit she had borrowed, she carefully folded them. Making a mental note to take her time at returning the blouse. Putting on an oversized t shirt, she got into bed. Lying wide awake, she stared at the ceiling and the glare of the street lights from outside. Tomorrow was going to be ... interesting.

* * *

Emma picked Ruby up outside her house and drove them both to The Rabbit Hole.

"It was kind of you to drive me." She noted.

"It's no big deal." Emma took her eyes off the road for a quick second to look at her. Ruby was wearing a smoking hot red dress. Although Emma felt she had made an effort with her wearing a skirt for once, she still felt underdressed when comparing to Ruby. When they arrived at the venue and started walking up to the doors, Emma could finally see her properly.

"You look really nice."

"Don't think I've had nice before, but thanks." She laughed lightly. Emma held the door open for her. As she passed her, Ruby scanned her from head to foot.

"Looking good yourself Deputy."

"Well thanks." Emma blushed at the way she looked at her. She had to admit, Ruby had her way. A couple of heads turned as they made their way to the bar, including the town's drunk Leroy. Ruby leaned across the bar to see what was on offer.

"What can I get you?" Emma asked.

"Do you drink cocktails?"

"Surprisingly never had one."

"No kiddin. You've not lived till you've had sex on the beach."

"Not on a first date." Emma grinned, hearing of it before but always sceptical to order one.

"What do you normally order?"

"Beer mostly. But I like bourbon too."

"Ok two whiskey sours then. You'll love it trust me." With that she gestured for the bartender to come over and ordered their drinks. Emma couldn't help but notice all the other people at the bar waiting to order moan at her ordering before them. The bartender was happy to oblige. Emma rocked on the spot, scanning the room. It was busy for a Sunday night. She shouldn't be drinking considering it was an early start for the council meeting tomorrow morning, but hell she could have a few. If she paced herself. After all, the date was to have some fun and get to know Ruby better.

"I'll get these." Emma handed over her twenty bill to the bartended.

"That's _nice_ of you." Ruby purposefully used that word.

"Never been called nice before." Emma smiled to her and grabbed her drink.

"Let's grab the booth in the corner. We won't be bothered back there." Ruby led the way. As they took a seat, Ruby clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers." Emma sipped her drink and tried to think of something to start things off.

"I hope here was ok. Graham and I come by here most weekends."

"Here's great. Anywhere really, I'm just glad to be out of the house." She chuckled lightly.

"Seems you always have your hands full between the diner and the inn."

"Yeah that's Granny. Likes to keep busy."

"And what about you?" Emma asked intrigued.

"I like to keep busy to a degree, but washing dishes and cleaning up after people? Not really what I want to do for the rest of my life." Ruby leaned back and crossed her legs.

"What would you like to do then?" Emma asked. The brunette hung her mouth open ready to answer, but she couldn't quite answer.

"Honestly? I'm not so sure yet."

"There's no rush. Take some time out, think it over." The blonde offered her advice.

"That – well if I could convince Granny to let me, I would love to see the world."

"It's a small town sure, but I'm sure between Granny and I we could find someone to cover you for a while." She smiled.

"Wow, therapeutic date night." Ruby looked her in the eye and smiled. Emma noticed her empty glass and finished her own to catch up.

"Got all night still." Emma winked and excused herself as she went to order more drinks. Ruby watched her walk away and busied herself with her phone as she waited.

As Emma placed her order, Graham walked in and greeted her.

"Hey, barely recognised you in the skirt. Looking good blondie."

"Oh god don't call me blondie."

"Aww man thought that might have caught on." He begun glancing around the bar and locked eyes on the brunette in the booth.

"Soooo, how's the date going?" Emma rolled her eyes at how happy he was to see the two together.

"Haven't long got here, but so far so good."

"Good good. Well I promise not to bother you. I'll be at the bar if you need anything."

"Thanks I feel so much better now." She said dryly.

Emma struggled more than Ruby did to get the bartender's attention, but eventually got the drinks she wanted.

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning for the council meeting?"

"That would be great. I was gonna walk it."

"Means you can leave the car here and pick it up after."

"Yeah I'll get a cab tonight."

"Possibly one stop." He gestured across to Ruby, who at that moment looked up and waved across to him.

"Again. First date, not really my style."

"You should make it your style."

"I'm going nowwww." She picked up 2 whiskey sours and 2 bottles of beers and carried them over like a pro.

"Beer." Ruby noted.

"I'm liking the whiskey sours, but can't beat an ice cold beer."

"After a long day, kick of your shoes and lean back taking in the sun."

"Exactly." Emma clinked her bottle against Ruby's and chatted away.

They had their turn playing snooker. Ruby purposefully taking her time at chalking the cue stick much to the observing men's delight. Every now and then she would lean across Emma and graze past her. A slight bump with her hips and Emma couldn't help but smile.

Their fun evening was interrupted by an unexpected fire alarm. The bartender took a moment too long to realise that an evacuation was needed.

"Aww just as I was beating you."

"Come on, let's go out this way." Emma put her hand on the bottom of her back and they made their way out. She paused at the door and caught Graham's eye who told her to go on. Graham helped the bartender evacuate the room and make sure the procedure was done correctly. After a few minutes everyone was outside on the opposite side of the street at the correct point. Ruby shivered in the cold.

"Here take my jacket." Emma being a true romantic took off her jacket and draped it over Ruby's shoulders.

"Thanks." Ruby clocked eyes with her, being so close.

"Anytime." Emma replied. With a twitch of her mouth, Ruby leaned in for a soft kiss. Emma stood still, her hand still on the top of her shoulder. As they shared the kiss, Emma tried to enjoy the moment. Did she like Ruby? She was a good kisser. Maybe she just wasn't expecting it. It was Emma who broke the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Well I can officially say I got a hot date." She gestured to the bar.

"Hey, let's hope everything's ok in there." Ruby observed all the commotion as the fire engines come to a stop and a few fire-fighters went into the exit by them. Following closely behind was none other than Regina herself. Emma was oblivious to the new arrival, she continued to joke with Ruby.

"I hope our game isn't gonna get ruined." Emma spoke.

"Why should you care? I was beating you anyway."

"I was letting you get into this false sense of hope and then I was gonna knock like 4 balls in one shot."

"Oh is that how you play?" Ruby laughed.

Regina finished scanning the area and caught a glimpse of Emma and Ruby, still in their close position. There was an immediate dull ache in her stomach at watching the blonde having fun with another woman. Emma looked up and locked eyes with her and let go of Ruby. Before she could register what to do, Regina begun walking away. Ruby followed Emma's eye sight.

"Regina's gonna love this."

"Huh? Oh yeah, maybe I should go help."

"They've got it handled. Plus, I don't see any fire yet." Right on cue Graham is seen with Regina.

"Regina it's all under control." Graham has his hands on her arms, making sure she doesn't go inside.

"I'm here to make sure it is." She bit back, not in the mood to be told what to do.

"There's no signs of a fire. They think it was someone smoking in the toilets." He blocked the doorway.

"Right. So we just wait out here?"

"It's what the firefighters asked me to do yeah." Regina stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to come out here you know?"

"I'm mayor Sherriff, it's my duty."

"Technically, it's the fire department." He retorted.

"Yes, well I'm here now." She sighed. Graham rocked back and forth on his heels and put his hands in his pockets.

"You been well?" He asked not sure how to make small talk with her.

"What?"

"I've not seen you in a while, you know since-"Regina furrowed her eyes at him and decided to amuse him.

"Let's put that behind us Graham."

"Right sure I just wanted to make sure that's all. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." She said after a beat.

"Why are you?" She continued.

"What if I was?" He tilted his head.

"That wouldn't bother me, we talked about this." She rolled her eyes, beginning to get annoyed by the whole exchange. Al the while Emma couldn't help but glance across at their little conversation. Graham had a couple of beers. He was a flirt when he'd had a couple of drinks and she couldn't help but wonder what they were saying. The good thing was Regina looked pissed at the situation, without him flirting.

"You still with me?" Ruby nudged her.

"Sorry, daydreaming." Emma blinked.

"I said the firefighters are clearing out." Just on that note, the bar owner told everyone to call it a night. Regina and Graham went over to the firefighters and thanked them. Smoke in the toilets, as expected. No damage done. Regardless it was coming up to 11pm. Most grumbled and begun walking home. Ruby and Emma debated what to do next.

"Pray tell where else is there to go in Storybrooke on a Sunday night?" Emma laughed.

"You could always come back to my place?" Ruby took a step closer. Emma winced at the idea of Regina looking. All the same it was their first date. She was attracted to Ruby in some way, sure, but did she like her enough to consider more to their relationship? It didn't feel right.

"I think walking you back home is a great idea. Maybe not coming inside just yet." Emma decided honesty was the best way. Ruby who was not used to getting told no gave out a little oh.

"Maybe that's best." She linked Emma's arm and the two begun walking towards Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Regina turned expecting to see Emma still there but was disappointed when she saw her walking off in the distance with someone other than herself. It was in this moment, she felt a surge of jealousy she had to keep bottled up.


	8. Stepping Down

Emma hadn't set her alarm clock the following morning. Graham knocked at the door for the second time, when finally, Mary Margaret opened it.

"Good morning." She chirped. She was in the process of packing her lunch, for the busy school day ahead when he knocked.

"Morning. I'm here for Emma is she ready?"

"Shit!" They both heard come from the loft bit of the apartment.

"Take that as a yes."

"Come inside while you wait." Mary Margaret laughed and shut the door behind him.

"Can I get you some tea?"

"Already got it covered thanks." He gestured to his takeaway cups in hand.

"She's quick at getting ready in the morning, I'm sure she won't keep you." With that Graham took a seat on the kitchen stool and chuckled at the elephant like sounds coming from upstairs.

"Emma! I'm heading out. See you tonight." Mary Margaret called up the stairs.

"See you later." She called back. Mary Margaret said goodbye to Graham and made her way to school.

"Hate to rush you any further Emma, but the meeting starts in 10." He called on up after a couple of minutes.

"1 minute." Emma raced down the stairs with her bag and jacket in hand and burst into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, rinsed and spat. Graham got up on his feet and held the door open ready. Just on time, Emma grabbed one of the drinks of him and was out the door in a flash.

"Late night?" He couldn't help but feel smug at the concept of insisting she date Ruby.

"I didn't get much sleep." They walked briskly to the car and wasted no time at making their way to the town hall.

"You told me you didn't sleep with people on first dates!" He chuckled away as he put the car into first gear and drove off.

"I didn't, we didn't. I walked her home after the bar got the clear and walked back myself."

"You missed out there. The way she was looking at you, flirting with you all night. I think she must like you."

"You think?"

"I reckon so yeah." Graham pulled up at the traffic lights and took a swig of his drink.

"Well I had fun I guess." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"God you are one tough nut to crack. You went on a date with a smoking hot girl, who was totally into you and here you are shrugging your shoulders like it was nothing."

"I don't date very well. I'm awkward and I'm me." Emma looked out the window, reflecting on the situation.

"Well date more, you'll be less awkward. Besides, I'm sure you're gonna meet her again?"

"Maybe."

"Do it." He insisted.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to the town hall. Graham glanced at the time, which read 9:00 on the dot. Not too shabby considering. It wasn't until they burst through the doors and noticed how everyone was waiting on them, did they feel small under the Mayor's glare.

"How nice of you both to join us." Regina glanced Emma up and down. She was frazzled and out of breath. Not the professional like she was.

"Sorry we're late." Emma pulled up a chair to the circle and Graham followed suit. Regina glanced at the takeaway cups and was about to point out the fact they had time for coffee when Archie raised his hand to speak. Regina nodded her head for him to speak.

"Good morning everyone. Nice to see you all." He began in his usual happy way. Regina resisted rolling her eyes and instead settled with glancing at Emma, who was easing out of her jacket and trying to be quiet.

"As I'm sure some of you might have heard, there was a fire alarm last night at the Rabbit Hole. Thankfully nothing to drastic, someone was smoking in the toilets and we never caught the person. Needless to say, false calls like this cost the town a fair bit of money. So, I thought perhaps we should reinforce better procedures so that this doesn't occur again."

"Maybe things would be different if we caught who was responsible. A fine could have occurred and the situation wouldn't be as dire then." The lead firefighter, Peter spoke up.

"How do you imply we avoid this again?" Regina asked him. Mr Gold, who was twirling his cane in his hands leant insight to the conversation.

"To avoid situations such as this again, the bar staff need to be practiced enough to know the procedure in an emergency. In this case, if CCTV was pointing towards the toilet doors, we would have worked it out from there." As much as Regina hated to agree with Gold, she couldn't avoid it.

"I'll make the necessary steps to ensuring this happens sooner rather than later. This goes without saying, but Gold, perhaps you should consider CCTV for your shop too. This will help with thefts also." She added.

"I have one at the tills, but nowhere else, fine idea Madam Mayor." He grinned at her.

As the meeting went from one topic to the other, Emma began zoning out of what was happening. She had finished her coffee, kept quiet so far and her eyes began to scan the room. She had only attended a couple of these meetings so far, still being fairly new to town. She found herself gazing up at the ceiling patterns, as Archie went on and on about some sort of Park bench. Eventually, her eyes wondered down and met eyes with a Madam Mayor scrutinizing her. Emma squirmed in her seat at the stare and had to look away. Straightening up in her seat a bit she pretended to be interested in the conversation. It wasn't until Regina opened the floor to the room, did Emma finally get drawn to the talk in the room.

With a gentle cough, Graham got to his feet to speak. Emma didn't clock on to it being anything too newsworthy, so sneaked a glance to Regina to see if she was now off the hook. Much to her delight, Regina was looking up at the new speaker and fiddling with her pen.

"I have served as Sherriff for Storybrooke now for -" Graham paused, not able to recall the exact duration of his service. Glancing at Regina for help, she plucked up 6 years for him.

"Must be about that now-" He shook his head and got back to what he was saying.

"It's been an honour and a privilege to serve this town." Emma snapped her head up to look at him. He was busy avoiding everyone's gaze, struggling to find the words.

"However, in recent events, I have re-evaluated my life choices. I feel 6 years has been a fantastic opportunity for me to better myself and protect this town. However, a new Deputy has recently come into the picture and I picture nothing more for her to fill in my shoes. That's if she would accept?" He quickly glanced down and smiled at Emma who was in a state of shock at hearing this.

"Granted Miss Swan would take on such a role, I would step down entirely and take some time away from Storybrooke for a little while." Regina's whole demeanour changed.

"Sherriff, I think this is a conversation that maybe we should discuss further – in private." Regina was baffled.

"My minds made up. There's nothing left to discuss really. It's hard to say if I'll return to Storybrooke, but if I do it would be to do something else to help this town."

"I'm happy for you Graham." Archie spoke up. Graham nodded at him in thanks.

"Sorry to throw this at you Emma, take time to think about it but I think everyone here will agree there's no one else that can do it like you can."

Emma had her mouth hanging open, still in disbelief.

"The town charter clearly states the Mayor has final say. I will need to think about this." Regina got to her feet, clearly rattled by his news.

"Who else would be a suitable candidate?" Graham laughed.

"I agree Emma's meant for this." A curly red-haired woman with freckles spoke up.

"Now now, the Mayor is just following procedure. I've no doubt Emma too is perfect for the job, but rules are rules. Right Madame Mayor?" Gold spoke calmly and convincingly.

"Fine I guess." Emma agreed.

"There, it's settled then. Shall we say by next week's meeting Mayor?"

"That should be sufficient time. If by the end of the week I am still undecided I will arrange an election." Regina slowly piled her papers onto the table in front of her, avoiding Mr Gold's smile.

"For now, if there's nothing left to say, meeting adjourned." She concluded, casting a glare at Emma in the process.

* * *

"What the hell Graham?" Emma finally let it loose, once they were in the station alone.

"Could I have got a heads up?" She threw her jacket off absently at the desk chair.

"I know I know. I kept wanting to tell you, but it didn't feel like the right time. I wanted you to settle and clearly you have for a long while, but I've had my mind made up and I didn't want you to talk me out of it." He pinched in between his eyebrows.

"It's not just the job Graham, I'm your friend and you tell me you're leaving."

"I can come back!"

"Besides the point."

"Look all I know is I've been living the same day over and over again for too long. I'm sick of it. I wanna get out there and explore. Find my purpose. I don't think this is it." He reasoned with her. There was a moment pause in which Emma let out a sigh.

"I should be happy for you, but I'm shocked right now."

"That's fine." Graham gave her time to adjust.

"Really put me on show back there."

"Sorry. Should have consulted you."

"Yup." Emma agreed.

"Sooo, you gonna accept the job?"

"I guess."

"What a convincing statement for Regina to hear."

"Still too mad at you for you to be making jokes." She glared at him.

"Sorry… bear claw?" Graham leant across the table and picked up the leftovers from the day before.

"Gross no. You can pick me up a fresh one later."

"Yes Sherriff."

"Stop that." Graham chuckled away as Emma went to her desk and got stuck into her admin work.

* * *

Emma went on a morning run the following day, she went around the block, up to the high street and back again. It wasn't until she was on her way back to Mary Margaret's that she noticed all the posters dotted throughout town. She slowed down to look at one and screwed up her nose in confusion. It read: 'Calling all citizens of Storybrooke, join us on Thursday evening 6pm for Storybrook's Sherriff election debate. Sidney Glass and Emma Swan.' The poster popped out in blue, red and white lettering, how patriotic.

Sidney Glass? Why would he be put forward? What did he have to offer? Sure, he wrote The Mirror and therefore knew this town well but help keep it in order? She had doubt. She checked the time on her watch and decided to jog a little bit quicker and go see Mary Margaret before she started school.

"Sidney?" Mary Margaret asked in shock.

"I know!"

"Why him?"

"Regina must see something in him."

"Yeah a lap dog that will roll over when commanded. He will do exactly as Regina says." Mary Margaret enlightened Emma.

"Really?" Emma made a disapproved face and poured herself some juice.

"I guess from Regina's point of view, there's not many options." She continued as she began buttering her toast. She piled them on a plate for her and Emma to share. Sat at the table now with juice in her hand, Emma muttered a 'I dunno' mumble whilst drinking it in one go.

"This is good. It means you stand a real fighting chance."

"You don't think Regina has something up her sleeve?"

"Knowing Regina yes, but in all honesty, this is looking reassuring for you. I just don't see how Sidney could stand a chance against you."

"It hit me when I saw the poster this morning how much I want this."

"Use that to your advantage." She said before taking a big bite of her toast. Emma reached for a slice too and the two chatted away about Sidney and his odd relationship with Regina.

* * *

Emma's phone buzzed in her back-jean pocket and she breathed in deeply as she gazed down on the name of who was calling.

"Madame Mayor." She answered the phone bluntly.

"Miss Swan." She was not messing around this morning.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

"Yes, it's about time we had a talk, wouldn't you say?"

"I think so."

"My office, in the next half hour?"

"Works for me."

"Don't be late." With that her phone went dead. Putting her phone away again, she text Graham saying where she was going and to contact her if he needed anything.

As Emma walked up the marbled floor hallway leading to the Mayor's office, she made herself look a bit more presentable by checking her reflection and fixing her hair before knocking on the door. It was only when she heard the soft 'come in' on the other side and she entered the office, that she realised she hadn't been here for some time. In fact, the last time she had come here was the first week she had arrived, when she reassured Regina she wasn't here to steal Henry from her.

With two takeaway coffees in hand she flashed a smile at the brunette sat poised behind her desk. Regina's head snapped up and glanced at the coffees.

"Thought you might want a caffeine kick."

"Are you trying to butter me up with coffee Miss Swan?" She teased with no smile, a way Emma had begun to get used to.

"If I'd known that would work I would have gone all out and brought pastries." She handed her the coffee cup to her and flashed yet again another smile. This time earning a smile back.

"Shall we?" Regina stood up and gestured to the seating area by the fireplace.

Emma took a seat exactly where she sat last time, she was lectured at for her relationship with Henry and hearing all about Regina's disapproval and concerns. She expected things wouldn't be too different this time, although this time it was solely about her and how she wasn't ready for the job or suitable for such responsibility when she shown little responsibility for Henry. Yeah, that's how she expected this to play out. She told herself to hear her out and civilly they would work this out.

"I'm sure you've noticed the posters regarding the debate."

"I noticed yeah."

"And?" She pressed her to continue, noting the frustration in her voice.

"And I think it's a bit unnecessary."

"You're speaking like you know you've won." Regina snapped her head in her direction.

"I'm just shocked how only yesterday you were thinking about it and now you have snapped your fingers and Sidney Glass is all of a sudden competing."

"I need to know who's right for this job. It's not something I take lightly."

"I understand being uncertain of who should get such an important job, but seriously, Sidney? How is he a strong candidate?"Regina leaned back in her chair, her leg crossed over the other.

"Well for one he's been living in this town much longer than you. He knows this town as I do, like the back of his hand. If you have any doubt read his paper."

"Just that?Who will take over from him at Storybrooke Daily Mirror?"

"There's plenty of decent writers out there don't worry about that."

"Right so, Thursday me and Sidney do what? Come up with a statement each?"

"Exactly. You'll both have the opportunity to plead your case and at the end it will be the majority vote wins."

"And then we all live happily ever after?" She mocked.

"You've been speaking to Henry too much." Regina retorted.

"And who's Sidney in all of this?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The story book? What character does Henry think he is?" Emma waited for a response. Regina tried to conjur up a character but couldn't think on the spot. Instead she decided to give her the honest truth. Surely Henry would divulge sooner rather than later.

"Well of course Henry doesn't speak to me about the book." Emma hung her head a bit, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"But my understanding is he thinks he's some sort of magic mirror. He's a clever boy as we both know, he has obviously just out the newspapers name to create this."

"Maybe Henry could take his job as head writer."

"Charming."

"So, is there anything I can do to sway you to vote for me?" Emma said and the way she looked at Regina afterwards, came across quite flirtatiously.

"That depends how you impress me these next few days." Her mouth hung open in a bring it on attitude. Emma's eyes stole a quick glance at her lips. Regina noted it. To clear the tension Emma responded with a smile.

"Definitely pastries next time." A smile crept on the Mayor's face, making sure to hide it with her coffee cup, all the while keeping her eyes locked with the blonde. The next few days were going to be interesting.


	9. Are My Feelings Clear Deputy?

**Thank you all so much for you comments and reassuring words that people are enjoying this story. I'm pleased to update this story and I have a feeling a lot of you will like this chapter. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Emma Swan was sat at the counter of Granny's Diner. Ruby was serving her and a couple of other customers for an early breakfast. As Emma placed her order, she was wary of how Ruby would react to the fact she hadn't called her since their date.

"I was expecting to hear from you." Ruby filled a mug of coffee up for the awkward blonde.

"Did you not have fun?" Ruby leaned across the counter and got close to the blonde, wanting a definite answer.

"I did. I really did. I just things have been complicated lately. I didn't want to lead you on to anything more." Emma spoke honestly. Just as Ruby was about to quiz her further, the bell above Granny's Diner door chimed, announcing the presence of a new customer. Regina stopped still at the door, being greeted with the proximity of the pair. Emma looked up at her arrival, beaming a friendly smile and instantly straightened up her posture sat otherwise close to the alluring waitress. Ruby noticed how Emma's whole demeanour changed as Regina strode in, her heels clanking on the floor.

"Miss Swan."

"Madam Mayor." Emma's cheeks flushed a shade of pink as Regina perched on the bar stool next to her, her skirt riding up ever so slightly. Emma cleared her throat as Regina scanned the menu behind Ruby and ordered an apple turnover and a coffee to go.

"Coming right up." Ruby clicked her pen and flashed a smile at the pair before going to fetch the order. Leaving the pair alone in what was now a quiet diner, Emma fiddled with her coffee mug and tried to think of something to say.

"Busy day?" Emma asked.

"Always. I did hope to find time for you to come by my office later to discuss your intentions." Regina answered, her hands resting on the counter.

"My intentions?" Emma repeated uncertain of what specifically she was referring to.

"As potential Sheriff." She clarified.

"Right of course yeah."

"Two o'clock work for you Deputy?"

"Sure yeah."

"The blouse looks good on you." Regina looked her up and down. Awkwardly, Emma stumbled on her words.

"Sorry, I kept meaning to - I meant to give it back and then it was the only thing clean this morning."

"Looks better on you, you should keep it."

"You sure?"

"It would look good for the debate Thursday, being a patriotic colour and all."

"Thanks Regina." Ruby came back with the order for Regina, ready to go. Noticing the tension between the two. Handing the paper bag over, she stated the total amount to pay.

"Here I'll get this. I owe you a pastry remember." Emma dug into her pocket and paid Ruby.

"That's kind of you Miss Swan."

"Very kind." Ruby smirked at Emma, who shot a confused look back.

"Will Henry and I be expecting you for dinner tonight?" Regina asked.

"Sure. I could swing by after work."

"Excellent. Well have a good day Miss Swan." She slid off the bar stool and straightened her skirt down before turning to the knowing waitress.

"Ruby."

"Regina." Ruby flashed her another smile and Regina pursed her lips, understanding the look she gave her. Emma watched as Regina left and the door swung shut behind her. It was only then did she relax, like all oxygen had entered the room again.

"So, you could have just told me at the start you had the hots for the Mayor." Ruby laughed, throwing a towel over her shoulder. Emma choked on her coffee.

"What? No Ruby that's not what that is. She's the mother of my son."

"Uh huh. Sounds like a romance novel to me."

"You're reading too much into this."

"Doubtful. I'm a pro at noticing hints and boy the two of you are screaming to be noticed."

"That is so not true." Emma shook her head.

"Listen Emma, if you like her or think you might like her, ask her out. You're terrible at finding the courage to do that."

"Can we just not please." Emma was feeling uncomfortable at even the prospect of asking Regina out.

"Want me to do it for you?"

"Jeez Ruby." She groaned, wanting her to let it go.

"Ok, ok, just trying to help. Want another?" She gestured to her now empty cup.

"No, I best get going." She sighed. Ruby reached her hand out and rested it on top of Emma's.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped the line there. Just think about it. If you want to talk I'm here."

"Sure. Thanks Ruby." Emma forced a smile. Paid for her breakfast and left Granny's Diner. Her head was in the clouds, when Mr Gold of all people beckoned her over. He was just opening his shop as Emma approached him.

"Deputy Swan, lovely to see you."

"Morning Gold. Anything new?"

"Actually yes. Can I steal you for a little while?" He tilted his head to the now open door.

"No problem."

Mr Gold stepped aside for her to enter the shop and he closed the door shut behind them, leaving the closed sign as it was. Flipping the lights on in the otherwise dark, cluttered room, he got straight to business.

"It's come to my attention that Mr Sidney Glass is competing against you."

"Are you as surprised as I am?"

"Surprised? Hardly, he's Regina's lap dog after all."

"So I hear." Emma strutted over to the counter after Gold, who was now pulling up two chairs. She sat down on the one closest to her and took a quick glance around the hanging objects and strange artefacts that looked like they belonged in a Lord of The Rings movie half of them.

"Sidney has served this town well and will have a fair few alliances come election."

"He's got that advantage over me I guess."

"Not to say you don't. I for one will be voting for you. I aim to convince most of the town to do the same."

"How you gonna do that?"

"How are we going to do that more like." He smiled a sly grin and Emma understood why people kept their distance from him. She didn't know much about Gold, but he kept to himself and was a successful businessman. Perhaps he could help set up a convincing argument for the debate.

"I propose you patrol the streets more, volunteer for the animal shelter, help out at the hospital with your good friend Mary Margaret. Get networking with the people of this town. Sidney will stay behind his writer's desk or by Regina's side for this I've no doubt. But you, you will be the one doing the job, going above and beyond their line of duty."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Of course, dearie." He grinned.

"Sound like a deal?" He continued.

"Deal."

"Excellent."

* * *

After a busy morning, Emma rapped on the door to the office at precisely two o'clock as requested. Regina's soft voice called out for her to enter.

"Right on time."

"I would have been sooner but I got tied up with something." Emma closed the door behind her and made her way over. She held up the bag of pastries as promised from last time.

"I know you like apple turnovers but with you having one this morning too I didn't want to go overboard. So I got you one along with the choice of a croissant, bear claw or a danish."

"In other words, you got a bit of everything?" She noted.

"I guess I went a bit overboard." Regina got to her feet and gestured to follow her to the seating area.

"I thought we could treat this as a casual pre-interview so to speak." Regina sat in her usual arm chair, facing her.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Before we get started, I just want you to realise the magnitude of this position. Graham has been doing a superb job, he does so effortlessly. I rarely have to get involved with police matters and that's how it should be. Obviously when necessary he Mayor should be involved but mundane duties and arrests are your frontier."

"Of course."

"So, first things first Miss Swan, why are you right for this job?"

"I'm right for this job, because I have the most experience more than anybody else in this town-" Emma began and noticed the narrowing of Regina's eyes at this. She quickly continued to add a better response.

"Also, I have been supporting Graham as Deputy and at times covering his shifts as Sheriff and gaining a better understanding of what is required as Sheriff. I think the people of Storybrooke have really begun to respect me and that to me is clear in all the encouraging comments I have been receiving since Graham announced his leaving." Regina nodded her head in approval.

"What would be the first bit of action you would do as Sheriff of Storybrooke."

"Re-evaluate budgets on security. More CCTV around town to tackle this. This would mean I wouldn't necessarily need a Deputy. It would be a big investment sure at the start, but in the long run would be a good decision." Emma was feeling relaxed and straightened up her back the more confident she was feeling.

"Good. I like the sound of that." Regina approved.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"I – honestly, not too different from where I am now. Still living in Storybrooke. I know how concerned you were when I arrived for the fact I don't stay still for long. But I feel at home here, or as much as home as I imagine you can be. I'll be Sheriff. I'll be confident in my role to make good decisions, ones that have this town's interests in mind. I'll continue to see Henry, I'll have developed a closer bond with him and hopefully the people of this town too. Especially those who matter to Henry." Regina fleeted her eyesight between the blonde's blue eyes, trying to read her as much as possible. She found sincerity and a determines that she respected. Emma knew in the silence that followed it was the right thing to say and may have convinced Regina after all.

"Do you have any questions for me?" She had tonnes. None of course that related to this job though. She wanted to know what she was thinking. What she felt towards her. She was getting too many mixed signals to find the courage to do anything about it. She wanted to know how she truly felt about her and Ruby going out on the date. Was she doing all this purely for Henry or was there more to it. It was frustrating but so many of these questions where questions she had wanted to ask since the start. Had she missed the opportunity?

"Do you enjoy being Mayor?" It came out of her mouth without even thinking it. Regina hadn't expected a question relating to her. Slightly taken aback she took a moment to articulate her answer.

"I do yes. It's certainly challenging at times, being so responsible for the fate and lives of such a community. A feeling you too will potentially have to get used to."

"I think I'm the person for the job Regina."

"We'll see if the rest of Storybrooke think so at the debate."

* * *

Regina had just tidied up after Henry, clearing his shoes in the closet and hanging his school bag up ready for the following morning. It was then she heard Emma's bug pull up outside that made her smile without realising.

"Henry once you've finished your reading you can come down." Regina called up the stairs earning a response back as she went to the door to greet the blonde.

"Evening Emma." She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Regina stepped aside for her to come in.

"Hey, I'm not too early am I?"

"Not at all."

"White wine?" Emma held up the chilled bottle.

"That was thoughtful of you." Regina took the bottle and offered to take her jacket.

"I got it." Emma used to her visits opened the closet door and hung the jacket herself.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for dinner. I've been helping Henry with homework and haven't found the time to prepare yet."

"Perfect, I can help you." Emma admired the same outfit from earlier that day. A pencil black skirt, a maroon blouse, the only difference was she was now without her blazer.

"I thought you weren't a good cook." Regina glanced over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen.

"Maybe you could teach me." Emma put her hands in her pockets.

"Alright." Regina laughed lightly.

"Grab an apron." Regina pointed to the apron hanging up by the door.

"Step one, check." Emma said as she flung it over her head and tied it round her waist.

"Do you have a preference what we eat?"

"What options do we have?" Emma put her hands on the edge of the island counter and watched as Regina opened the food cupboards.

"It depends how easy on you I should be."

"I like a challenge."

"How about a chicken and vegetable pie recipe?"

"Sure. Let's do it."

"Ok first let's gather all our ingredients. Then I'm sure you can cut some carrots up without cutting yourself." She teased.

"I'm sure I can manage that." Emma gathered all the ingredients out and got to work cutting the carrots and moved on to cutting the onion.

"You're holding the knife wrong." Regina stood over her and moved her hand to grip the knife correctly.

"Like this." She placed her hand on top of her hand and pushed down slowly so Emma could see. Emma cleared her throat at the touch, suddenly hot and bothered. Her hands were soft like silk and it left Emma wanting her to stay just touching her. She didn't have to move, just admire the touch alone.

"So how are things with you and Miss Lucas?" Regina leaned back on the counter, as Emma continued to chop away.

"Non-existent."

"That's not true, I saw the two of you on what appeared to be a date."

"Well yeah I took your advice and asked her out."

"That was far from my advice Emma."

"What was it then?" Emma looked up and stopped chopping.

"I wanted to be sure about something."

"What was happening exactly?" Emma continued as Regina eyed her carefully.

"Seeing you both on the date, well I wasn't thrilled to see the two of you together."

"In simple terms Regina?" She was being vague about it and she dared her to say it simple and plain.

"I couldn't help but feel it should have been me instead of Ruby." Emma stopped still, frozen in time. Regina just looked at her back, waiting for her to respond. She gulped suddenly nervous and on show for declaring her feelings.

"Emma." She lowered her eyes to look at Emma's lips, which were currently parted in a dazed expression. Regina reached her hand out and lowered the knife from the blonde's hands and took a step closer to her. Emma breathed hard as she approached her. Just as Regina stepped close to her, they were interrupted by Henry.

"What are we having Mom's?" He asked casually. Both women lowered their heads and stepped back from one another.

"Your mother is helping me make chicken and vegetable pie." Regina put her hand on his head and stroked his hair back from his face.

"I'm making no promises not to poison you, I'm not the best of cooks." Emma looked him square in the eyes.

"You're doing fine dear." She reassured her.

"It's not in the oven yet." Emma winked, and Regina smiled back. Henry rocked on his toes as he asked what he could help with.

"You can set the table dear."

"I can do that."

"Good boy."

As Henry tuned into an episode of The Simpsons, Regina went into autopilot and began clearing up.

"Let me help you." Emma grabbed a couple of glasses and followed her into the kitchen.

"I err feel like an idiot, for you know, the whole Ruby thing." She spoke quietly so Henry wouldn't overhear from the living room. Picking up a towel and beginning to dry the plates, she took the opportunity to lay it all out on the table.

"So you should." Regina retorted playfully.

"If I knew I would have - you know-" Regina looked at her as she handed her a soapy dish.

"I don't know."

"I would have liked to have asked you out instead." Emma eyed her for a response. Regina couldn't help but smile at hearing the words escape her lips.

"I see."

"Am I too late to ask you now?" Emma felt like a weight had been lifted just getting it off her chest. Regardless of the answer.

Henry called out from the living room. Emma made a loud groan of disapproval which earned the brunette to plaster a big smile on her face. The biggest Emma had seen so far. It was something she wanted to see again and again and be responsible for making.

The rest of the night Emma remained quiet, humming responses when Henry or Regina addressed her. Her mind was racing and she just wanted to go back to the conversation they were having before Henry interrupted them. Before she knew it, it was Henry's bed time. He gave Regina a kiss goodnight and then threw himself on Emma who was sat down on the sofa, not expecting the hug.

"Night Emma."

"Night kid." She embraced him back before he raced upstairs.

"A top up dear?" Regina ever the hostess instantly got to her feet and fetched her another drink.

"Please." Emma watched her walk away. She walked barefoot to the cabinet and Emma scanned her eyes from her toes up her tight free legs and come to rest on her skirt clad behind. When Regina bent down to get some ice, she blushed at the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Everything ok dear?"

"Yeah." Emma plastered a smile, shaking out of her trance.

"You seem occupied." Regina walked over to the sofa and sat beside her, leaving a small gap between them.

"Apparently I'm an over thinker." She declared honestly.

"What are you over thinking?" Noting her discomfort, Regina trailed the tips of her fingers over the back of Emma's hand and the blonde impulsively turned her hand over so she grazed the palm of her hand. Both of their eyes went to the action of her hand.

"Emma." Regina began to bring her back.

"Did I not make my feelings clear enough?" She drew circles over her palm.

"Clearly not enough for an idiot like me."

"Well let me make my feelings very clear." With that Regina scooted closer to the blonde. Once in position Regina smiled and closed the distance between them and captured her lips in her own. Emma tried to kiss back but was initially so taken aback by the situation it took her a moment to do so. Once she did however, she melted into the kiss and revelled in the alluring feel of her against her lips. The brunette kept hold of her jacket material in her hands and tugged her closer to deepen the kiss. With this Emma sneaked her hand to her lower back and rested it there as they explored each other. Regina parted her mouth and let the tip of her tongue graze over Emma's upper lip. Emma practically buckled on the spot and Regina picked up on the minor stumble. She smiled into the kiss and eventually broke the kiss to look at the still baffled and slightly more turned on blonde.

"Are my feelings clear now Deputy?"

"I'm still not convinced." Emma cheekily retorted, eyeing up her lips. Regina not expecting that response looked at her hungrily and was taken by surprise when Emma initiated another kiss. Earning a surprise moan from the brunette. Regina resumed her trailing her fingers but this time up and down the length of her arms, hovering around her biceps and enjoying the feel of the well toned muscles there. Inviting her to deepen the kiss, Regina parted her mouth and with no hesitation the blonde's tongue grazed her upper lip. Their they relaxed into the kiss exploring each other with no rush or hurry. Until at last Regina hummed before breaking the kiss with a soft finish.

"Well that was –" Emma couldn't find the word to sum it up. Regina leaned back and smiled down to her.

"Better than I'd imagined."

"You could say that."

They could have spent all night like this, but much to their disdain there was yet again another disruption as Emma's phone started ringing.

"You should get that. Could be important." Emma grumbled and Regina climbed off the blonde, fixing her hair and smoothing her skirt down.

"Swan." She spoke into the phone.

"Hey. Ok, yeah I could be there in say five if I leave now?" Emma mouthed sorry to the brunette.

"Ok, see you there." With that she hung up and got to her feet.

"I'm so sorry Graham needs a hand at the Rabbit Hole. Leroy has flipped out."

"Duty calls." She followed Emma through to the hall and grabbed her jacket.

"Unfortunately. Listen I, I'm glad we - talked." The brunette was enjoying her trying to find words.

"Me too, it was a very pleasant - talk." She smirked.

"I'll err call you." She grabbed the door handle, but couldn't bear to open it just yet.

"That's what all the pretty ones say." Regina joked and Emma was so smitten with the comeback she stayed glued to the spot just looking at her with a dazed expression.

"You might want to open that." Regina leaned across, placed her hand over hers and opened the door.

"Good night."

"Good night." With that Emma went into the dark of the night, the biggest grin on her face.


	10. Ex Jail Bird

**A bit of season 1 nostalgia with a few changes here. Hope you all enjoy reading.**

* * *

When Regina unexpectedly turned up at the office the following day, Emma straightened her back, like an eager puppy dog, ready for interaction of any sort. Much to her disdain, the Mayor got straight to business.

"Sheriff, what's this about leaving the day after next?" She strode in and placed her hands on her hips, locking eyes with Graham. Emma sunk into her seat, at not being acknowledged, knowing by her attitude she wasn't going to get what she wanted.

"Is that a problem?" Graham implored, looking at the mayor with a relaxed look.

"Yes it's a problem. Storybrooke needs an acting Sheriff all year round."

"Well Emma can take over until the Debate is settled." He gestured to Emma. The mayors' head at last snapped to the blonde, a slight frown on her face. Not the look she was hoping for, Emma felt like melting into her seat.

"Emma hasn't the experience." Graham scoffed in disagreement.

"I beg to differ, but if you insist from now on she can act as Sheriff. I'll act as Deputy." He tried to reason.

"You're not hearing me. You need to remain Sheriff - of - Storybrooke until all this is resolved. It's irresponsible to leave so soon." She sounded out each word slowly like talking to a child.

"In all due respect, I have trained Emma up under my watch, I as acting Sheriff am happy to hand the badge over to Emma. Yet here we are undergoing the unnecessary arrangements for this sham of a debate."

"Watch your tone Sheriff." She seethed.

"Or what? You'll fire me? Go ahead, you'll be doing me a favour." He waited for a response with a knowing grin on his face.

Emma felt like she was watching a tennis match, her eyes fleeted back and forth between them both, waiting with bated breath.

"Miss Swan." Regina addressed her loud and clear her eyes staying fixed on Graham's.

Emma flinched at the sudden involvement in the discussion.

"Yes?" She croaked.

"You will patrol the streets this afternoon, we need less of you cooped up in the office. You will follow any instruction either Graham or I gives to you, but under no circumstance do you do Graham's job for him. Is that clear _Deputy_?" She stressed the title.

"Loud and clear." With this Regina straightened herself up and broke eye contact with Graham.

"Before you leave I will need you to return all town property. Of course your badge, your gun and holster to say the least. I'll need you to sign a couple of papers also."

"Can't wait." He smiled falsely and Regina rolled her eyes. Taking a quick scan of the room.

"And clean up in here, it looks like student accommodation with all these takeaway boxes."

"Yes ma'am." He beamed a bigger smile. Stealing one quick glance to the blonde, Regina picked up her handbag and bid them farewell.

"Jeez that woman really winds me up." Graham groaned as soon as she left. Emma let out the apparent breath she had been holding and leaned back in her chair.

"You need to stop biting back."

"Don't have to worry anymore. Besides I was tame this time. It seems she's actually gutted I'm going."

"Get over yourself." Emma laughed with disdain.

"Wonder if she's replaced me with anyone yet." Graham said almost to himself, but Emma couldn't help but feel disheartened of the thought of her being bored and finding a replacement for ... fun.

"I've noticed Jefferson check her out a few times."

"What makes you think it's guys she would consider?" As soon as she said it she cursed herself.

"Women? Regina?" He brushed the idea off and then reflected on the thought.

"Wait do you get the vibe off her?"

"It's not a gay spider sense, but yeah I've err noticed she's checked Ruby out once or twice." She diverted the truth.

"Hell everyone checks Ruby out."

"Just a thought." Emma tried to change the subject.

"Would you mind if they got together?" Graham asked after a few beats went by.

"Huh?"

"Would you be jealous of Regina?"

"No, no I wouldn't be jealous of Regina." She answered truthfully. Wanting to drop it and move on, she got to her feet and declared she was going to start her patrols early. With no obligation Graham let her do so and reminded her to check the animal shelter as planned also.

* * *

As it neared late afternoon, Emma decided to pop by the animal shelter. On the outskirts of town, it was a quiet area and she admitted she had no reason to stop by prior to this. Now she had the debate to think of she took Gold and Graham's ideas on board and thought she could help out in any way she could. The door chimed announcing her presence, it was quiet here. Only one woman behind the desk, otherwise an empty waiting room. Beaming a friendly smile Emma walked right up to the desk greeting her.

"Good afternoon Sherriff Swan" The woman tucked her loose strand of long chestnut brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey. I don't believe we've properly met." Emma stretched out her hand and the woman introduced herself as Paloma. She stood tall, her dark tanned skin revealed a dream catcher tattoo around her wrist, that Emma admired. Emma presumed it was a native American influence.

"I like the tattoo." Emma complimented her.

"Thanks. My father used to make dream catchers for me."

"That's nice." She smiled.

"How can I help you then? Any trouble?"

"No trouble. To be honest with you I just wondered whether there was anything I could do around here to help out maybe. You must be rammed off your feet" She scanned the room and Paloma followed her gaze.

"Or not." Emma continued, earning a light laugh from her.

"Does the Police force not have enough to do?"

"Not enough it seems. To be honest, this is all in preparation to the debate on Thursday. Mr Gold and Graham think I need to get my face out there more and show people how much I care for this town."

"I've no doubt about that. I'm still baffled by Sidney Glass even being put forward." Emma made a face, to show she silently agreed.

"I am expected a customer soon though if you want to stick around and you can help at the front desk maybe?"

"Sure that sounds great."

"You're good with cats and dogs?"

"Never had a pet myself but yeah I love cats and dogs."

"Good, Mr Dear has a couple of dogs he should be here in 10 if you want me to show you the place real quick?"

"Great yeah." With that Paloma turned on her heel and led Emma out back where a few cats meowed from behind their cages. Paloma made a few kissy noises towards them and then started the mini tour.

"As you can see it's not the biggest of centres but it's big enough I guess for a small town as this. Have you met Dr Forrester?" She asked, hand ready on the handle to the next room.

"I've not yet no."

"Let me just see if he's all done." With a light rap at the door, she swung the door open and asked him if he needed any help.

"No thank you Paloma I'm just finished in here." He said as he removed a ginger cat from the weighing scales.

"Can I introduce you to Emma Swan? She's come round to help out for a while." He lowered his big frame silver glasses and flashed a goofy smile.

"I've not had the honour until now Miss Swan."

"You're the only vet here Dr?"

"That's right, with Paloma being a fantastic Nurse we get by tremendously." Paloma smiled at his words.

"I'm happy to hear that. I realise I've come on a quiet afternoon, but I'm happy to help in anyway."

"Very kind of you. We're always thankful for volunteers." At that the bell chimed announcing a customers arrival.

"Shall we?" Paloma gestured back to the waiting room.

"Lovely to meet you."

"Likewise." As they both entered the waiting room, Paloma greeted Mr Dear, who was trying to settle his two dogs. Emma recognised him from her morning jogs. He had a Schnauzer and a cocker spaniel wrapped around his legs on a leash who barked at her arrival and came to inspect whether they liked her or not.

"Hey buddy." She earned a wag of the schnauzer's tail as she stroked the back of his ears.

"Miss Swan."

"Hey. I don't think we've officially met." She held her hand out.

"It's Jim, Jim Dear." He shook her hand with his free one.

"I've seen you out jogging."

"Yeah my wife and I live on Wonder Lane."

"Just round the corner from where I'm staying."

"With Mary Margaret, sure I know it. Although not a lot of town to not know." They shared a laugh.

"Are you all ready for the debate Thursday?"

"I think so yes. I'm just raring for it to happen in all honesty."

"That's a good attitude to have." With this Paloma joined in on the conversation, coming to Emma's aid.

"Miss Swan here is volunteering, she seems to be doing more than what Sidney is doing."

"Yeah volunteering is better than sabotage anyway." Paloma shook her head at him, knowing all too well what he was referring.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked puzzled.

"Sidney of course. You've seen today's paper right?"

"Papers?" She quizzed him unaware.

"Sorry Emma I just presumed you'd saw." Paloma thrust a copy of the mornings newspaper towards her. There on the front page was her mug shot taken with 'EX JAIL BIRD, EMMA SWAN BITHED BABE BEHIND BARS'. Article written by Sidney Glass.

* * *

It was now 2:50pm, the whole day she was oblivious to the paper written that morning. She'd been walking around town with people giving her questioning looks. Hell she just thought it was the hype of the debate people were staring. She was mortified, but most of all she was worried Henry be hurt. Sure he knew with as little detail as possible that she ended up in jail, but with as brash and cut throat as this article was, it might upset him. If she made it now she could meet him at Granny's and hopefully avoid him finding out.

"I've got to go. Sorry."

"Sure no problem." Paloma threw a look at Jim Dear, who too was feeling sorry about the situation. With that she ran out, leaving two empathetic residents.

As she arrived at Granny's she could see Henry sat in a booth through the window, she ran up the steps, threw the door open breathless. As she stood over him ready to sit next to him she saw what he was reading. With a big exhale of breath she threw herself down next to him.

"Good day at school?" She attempted a nice start of a conversation.

"Is it all true?"

"From what I've read, but I did not further my sentence on bad behaviour." She had just this second read it.

"God." She balled her fists up.

"My mom will be behind this. I told you to be careful around her. She wants you gone, somewhere where you can't see me anymore." Henry looked up at her and Emma's heart melted when she saw he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey now. That's not true."

"What if she keeps us apart?"

"Listen to me carefully, I won't let that happen ok? You're getting ahead of yourself. Your mother and me well we're getting to tolerate each other."

" I don't know what she has planned, but we need to be careful. Especially you, you're Snow White's child remember, that's why she'll want you gone even more."

"I thought I was the saviour? I'll make sure things turn out for the best."

Emma tried to make him feel better in whatever way she could think of and so she shared some new information with him.

"Plus I have a new ally. Mr Gold said that he's gonna help."

"Mr Gold? He's even worse than she is. You already owe him one favour, you don't want to owe him anymore. Don't do this." Henry made his point clear. He was still wrapped up in this notion of seeing everyone as characters from his book. She could understand why Gold was cast as a villain. Emma too had to admit he gave her the creeps with how sly his actions are and how mysterious he is. Maybe Henry was right, maybe Gold couldn't be trusted.

* * *

Regina was logging out of her computer, to finish for the day when she head the sound of footsteps get closer and closer. As soon as she realised this person was not up for knocking she guessed it was Emma without having to look up.

"This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it but it's that's abusive power and illegal." Emma burst right up to her, the newspaper in hand.

"Oh I'm sorry you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?" She grabbed her bag and began leaving the office. On her tail Emma continued her rant.

"I don't care what people know but this hurts Henry. He was going on about you being an evil queen for God's sake. Why are you not concerned of this concept he's made up where you're the villain?"

"He's fine."

"He's not fine. I mean think about it, watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother you, don't think that would be upsetting?" They were heading down the stairs now, on their way out of town hall.

"I did nothing wrong, but Sidney and you will have the chance to get into all of that at the debate tomorrow. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr Gold. He's a snake Miss Swan, you need to be careful." They reached the bottom of the staircase.

"I was just fighting fire with fire-" As Regina opened the door, she was thrown back to the explosion from behind it. The blonde groaned at the shock and at the tough landing she had. Staring in horror the brunette muttered under her breath.

"Shit." Emma cried out, staring at the roaring flames beyond the door, only several feet away. Thinking fast, she decided upstairs and to the nearest window would be their best bet.

"Come on, this way."

"I can't move." Regina was clutching her leg, a piece of metal had her leg trapped underneath it. Emma didn't waste any time.

"Sorry if this hurts." She picked it up with both hands and groaned at the weight of it before tossing it aside.

Regina winced from the pain.

"Can you stand?" She put her hand out, ready for her to take. She fumbled as she tried to stand and Emma was quick to catch her.

"I need you to wait here."

"Are you crazy? The flames are spreading too quickly." There was smoke billowing in around them now. Emma saw genuine fear in the Mayor's eyes and it made her see her as the furthest thing from Henry's evil queen. It dawned on her she had never known her to show any sign of weakness and although it couldn't be helped, she was vulnerable in this moment. She needed Emma and they both knew that.

"I'll be right back." With no time to argue, Emma shielded her face and jumped through the doorway and into the burning room, the only way out. Regina in desperation shifted her body towards the staircase, there she propped herself up so she was in somewhat of a standing position. Much to her relief, Emma was back quicker than she expected, but still longer than she'd hoped. With a fire extinguisher in hand, she cleared a path for them both. There was no time for talk or hesitation, the blonde knew they needed to get out fast and with Regina's leg, they had less time. Emma went straight to her side lifted her up as Regina flung her arm over her shoulder. Regina put her body weight on Emma and her good leg and miraculously they spotted the exit seconds later.

"Almost there." Emma rasped. Picking up speed, Regina hopped along just that little bit faster. Emma opened the door by shoving her shoulder into it. The doors flew open an they came stumbling out. With the flash of a camera, a reporter managed to capture the perfect shot.

"Ow my ankle, set me down gently." Regina exclaimed. After Emma was done coughing from the smoke, she responded.

"Seriously, you're complaining about how I saved your life?" She asked in disbelief. The nerve of this woman.

"The firemen have just got here, it's not like we were really in danger." The sound of sirens came to a stop as a few firemen hopped out and began tackling the blaze.

"Fine next time I will just - you know what next time I'd do the same again, because that's what good people do." Emma let out all the frustration this day had on her out.

"Emma wait." But Emma was not in the mood to be toyed with. She continued to walk away regardless of Regina's soft call out to her. She left Regina to be fussed by the paramedics who had just turned up. Emma refused their help, she felt fine, she just needed to breath and take a moment. How dare she. After what happened only last night, from going from something so enticing, to sinking so low. She was hurt and she didn't want to admit it, but she had hoped she had got through to Regina. It's like she enjoys toying with her. Well it's about time somebody stood up to her. To do that properly she had to win that debate. That was her priority.

It wasn't until Emma noticed the same rope she found in Gold's shop lying amongst the debris, did she begin to wonder whether it was someone else's priority too. 


	11. Leaving Storybrooke

**Thank you for continuing to read and share feedback on this story everyone, it means a lot. I understand the frustration with Regina's behaviour, I've added that for hopefully a more interesting character/story. This is a slower build up than I originally expected, but more Swan Queen moments are coming up.**

* * *

Just when she thought there could only be so much drama in one day, Emma received a call through the stations number.

"Deputy Swan, how can I help?" She picked up the phone.

"Deputy, it's the emergency services here. We need your assistance at Walt Street. Graham, he's not breathing." She heard the words but didn't snap out of her thoughts until the lady called her name again.

"Paramedics are on their way."

"I'll be right there." Emma ran to her bug and drove as fast as she could.

Emma had only drove down here once, the day she brought Henry back to town. The day that changed so much for her. She couldn't help but think why Graham would want to leave. Why did he have to?

'Please let him be ok.' She thought over and over as she ran over to the scene before her. Emma was confused by what she was seeing. Everyone was so calm and doing things so slowly. Why weren't they rushing around frantically?

"What happened here?"

"Deputy Swan. It's Graham, he, well it seems he lost control of his vehicle and struck the tree there."

"Where is he? I want to see him?"

"Deputy, knowing how close the two of you were. I would prefer to warn you. We did everything we could, but it seems he passed away the moment of impact. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Emma screwed up her face in shock but also disbelief. He couldn't be dead. He was leaving town, ready to start a new chapter of his life.

"Let me see him." Emma pushed aside and he let her pass, she was Deputy after all. As she got close, she could see his lifeless body lying limp on the stretcher. His eyes were closed, his shirt unbuttoned where they must have tried to resuscitate him. Emma had to tear her eyes away. Instead she searched the area for answers. How did he lose control of the vehicle? Was there something blocking the road? No sign of that. Maybe an animal ran in the way? Maybe he had a heart attack. No he was far too young for that. She snapped out of her thoughts when the paramedic approached her once more.

"Would you care to ride with us to the hospital Deputy?"

"I'll err take a look around here. Make sure there's nothing more to it than an accident. I'll be there soon." With a nod of his head, the paramedic got him into the ambulance. Then with flash of the sirens, they were off. Leaving Emma to be truly and utterly speechless.

Try as she might, there was nothing more to it. There were tyre marks yards away from the 'Leaving Storybrooke's sign. It was a quick swerve to the left, the car went straight into the tree and there we have it.

Calling the recovery number, she did all the necessary arrangements of clearing the scene up. She wanted to be with it as soon as she could. She wanted to head to the hospital and see him before they took him away. Once his car was taken away, she got into her own car. With shaky hands, she started the engine. Looking at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath. She sat there for a couple of minutes just trying to regain a bit of calmness. Refusing to give in to tears, she cleared her throat and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

As Emma waited in the hallway, she watched transfixed to the flickering light in front of her. She had been there for only twenty minutes or so, at least that's what her watch told her and yet it seemed like hours. What was taking them so long? Growing impatient, she begun tapping her foot against the metal of her seat.

"Miss Swan?" Her head snapped up to see Regina stood with a cast on her foot.

"You've come to your senses and getting a check over?"

"Regina I am really not in the mood." She turned her head, so Regina couldn't look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident Regina."

"The fire? Someone else was in there?" She asked concerned.

"No not the fire." Emma turned her head to look at her.

"Graham he, he lost control of his car and - and he didn't make it." There was a flicker of surprise as she heard the words escape her mouth and then the brunette's eyes glazed over.

"Graham's gone?" Regina muttered. Emma nodded her head.

"He was leaving town. He wanted a better life for himself and now - I mean how messed up is that?"

Slowly Regina sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I know you were close friends."

"Graham was a good man." She continued. They spent the next few minutes in silence, in their own thoughts.

"Deputy - would you like to come in now? Madame Mayor you too?"

"I'll let Miss Swan see him first." Emma got to her feet and left Regina to exhale a very long breath.

* * *

By the time she left the hospital it was nearing 4am. Mary Margaret woke as she walked through the door.

"Emma, what time is it?" The pixie haired woman rubbed her sleepy eyes and even through them she could see how devastated Emma was.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" She got out of bed and made her way over to her by the kitchen counter.

Emma didn't say anything, she just let go all the tears she was holding back as Mary Margaret comforted her. Emma told her everything from the moment of receiving the call to coming home. Mary Margaret listened quietly and offered words of comfort. Knowing there was only so much she could do to ease the pain, she listened, made her tea and retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around her hunched frame.

"Drink your tea Emma." Mary Margaret scooted the mug closer to her. Emma cradled the warm mug in her hands and sipped.

"I just can't believe it."

"I didn't myself until I saw him lying there."

"That must have been so difficult for you." She leaned forward and placed her hand over hers.

"Feels strange that I have no family to inform."

"I think you and Regina were the closest to him."

"I ran into her at the hospital." She ran her hand through her hair.

"What was she doing there?"

"God it's been such a long night. A fire broke out at town hall."

"Oh God was anybody hurt?" True concern on her face.

"Just Regina's ankle and my ego." She rested her head in her hands as Mary Margaret pressed for more details.

"Fire brigade got there pretty quick other than that."

"Emma you've had such an ordeal. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"You shouldn't have to go to work like this. I'm sure Regina will get someone to cover the shift for you, even if they have no experience."

"No I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Besides it's the debate today."

"No absolutely not. It will have to be rescheduled." She shook her head.

"I very much doubt that will stop Regina from going ahead with her plan."

Mary Margaret was up on her feet now, busying around getting clothes to dress in.

"I'll go see her myself."

"Mary Margaret, please. I know you're trying to help, but I want everything to be as normal as can be." At this, she put her clothes down and looked at them in her hand.

"Ok Emma. Can I do anything to help in any way?" She asked, her brow furrowed.

"Be at the debate. I need a friendly face on front row."

"That was always the plan." The two exchanged smiles, before beginning to get ready for an eventful day.

* * *

At 8am, there was a light rap at the door. Mary Margaret announced she would get it. As she swung open the door, she was surprised to see a woman she cared very little for, Regina Mills.

"Err Regina, what can I do for you?"

"Is Emma home?"

"Yes she's just in the shower." Regina waited for her to continue or invite her in, what did she want her to do with that piece of information?

"Won't you come in?" She stepped aside, her pleasantries getting the better of her.

"Can I get you a drink? A stool perhaps?" She asked glancing down at the cast on her foot.

"It's easier to stand." Regina replied, why absentmindedly glancing around the apartment. It felt alien to be stood in here. It was Mary Margaret all over, the frilly blankets, the quaint ornaments, floral bedding, mismatched teacups. Nothing that spoke Emma. She let her eyes wonder to the staircase leading up, intrigue getting the better of her.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Graham, I know you two were rather close." Mary Margaret automatically went to making tea.

"It's terrible news, for everyone who knew him." Regina watched her busy in the kitchen.

"It really is. He did so much for this town and so young too. It's really hit Emma hard too."

"How is she?" Regina accepted the mug of steaming tea from Mary Margaret, despite knowing she wouldn't drink it.

"She's not slept, but it's been such a long night for her and for yourself of course."

"Indeed."

"Listen I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but for Emma's well-being I wondered whether you would postpone the debate."

"I'd prefer to speak to Emma about that, but yes I agree this might be best."

Before she could reply, Emma stepped out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped round her dripping wet body, her head down oblivious to Regina's presence. It wasn't until Mary Margaret greeted her, did she snap her head up and stare in horror at the Mayor. Suddenly conscious of how vulnerable she must look, she crossed her arms over her chest, gripping the towel tighter around her.

"A word when you're dry Miss Swan?"

"Of course, I'll be two minutes."

Once Emma was dressed and ready, she made her way to the kitchen, where Regina was now sat awkwardly on the perch of a stool. Regina noted how despite only having a couple of minutes, her hair still damp, no makeup on, she was still pleasing to the eye. Mary Margaret excused herself and began her morning routine in the bathroom.

Now they were alone, Regina asked sincerely how she was. Emma shrugged at first, but then looking at her concerned expression indulged her.

"I'm ok. As ok as you can be I guess."

"Mary Margaret informs me you haven't slept."

"Did you?" Regina didn't answer.

"In light of last nights events and given the circumstances I feel it is best to postpone the debate."

"You've been speaking to Mary Margaret I see."

"It's why I stopped by Emma. That and to see how you were. of course."

"Well thank you for the sentiment but the debate is going ahead today."

"It really is no bother Emma. The debate-"

"Will go ahead today." Emma finished for her, with authority. Regina looked at her for a moment.

"It's going to be in the papers this morning Emma."

"Sidney never misses a beat does he?"

"Give him a pen and paper yes. Give him a microphone and a room full of demanding townspeople I'm not so sure."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning despite the circumstances Emma, I expect you will walk out with a badge pinned to your _red leather_ jacket." She said with a mixture of disdain and amusement.

"I don't understand, since when did you have my back in this?"

"Whatever made you think I didn't?"


End file.
